UWA's FINAL SEASON!
by foxxer1999
Summary: You read the title! As I am off to college very soon, the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance needs a Hall Of Fame worthy sendoff instead of it's anti-climatic halt last year. I'm here to entertain the audience, take criticism if I get back into writing in college, and be able to write truly amazing matches and stories with you guys. Thank you all for two great years. ENJOY!
1. Prelude

**A/N: No context needed, just... Enjoy!**

December, 2017

Anthony was sitting in his GM desk. He hadn't been the same about wrestling for weeks. He couldn't come up with anything for anybody. He tossed his desk to the side, and stomped out to an arena of screaming fans.

Renegade plays...

"ANTHONY! ANTHONY!" He is looking around at the thousands of fans screaming his name. He enters the ring, and nearly stumbles. He recovers, and paces as his music fades out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to…" He swallows a lump in his throat…

"U….W…...A!"

"The UWA, and… it has been a DAMN pleasure to come out here, and perform for you every week for the past two years!" The crowd pops.

"However, I have sad news." He feels tears in his eyes. "My wife, Cynthia, she left and I, haven't been able to put together any matches for anybody! The UWA champ, Samuel, the UW champ Freddy Escobar, the UWA women's champ Nia Valentine, and even the tag champs, the Doomsday…" He takes a breath. "I, don't know anymore, I just don't think I can keep this up, and that is why…" He pauses and looks around. "I'm disbanding the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance…" The boos are deafening. "You all will get your tickets refunded at the door." The fans start throwing drink cups, popcorn, and other light objects at him. "I'm sorry…" The arena empties out, and Anthony stands in the middle of the ring, until the last fan has left. He turns to leave, and is met by the UWA roster. "Go showcase your talents elsewhere, I'm not worthy enough to have you all on my roster." He walks through the guys.

"What about these Mr. Dre…" Anthony looks back to see Freddy Escobar holding up the UW title.

"Burn it, along with the others. I will NEVER see those belts again!" He leaves the roster in disbelief.

Four Months Later:

Anthony is woken up with a start. He gets out of bed, yawns, and changes into casual clothes for a Saturday out and about. He leaves his bedroom, and walks out to his kitchen where the news are on.

"Breaking news: wrestlemania goers are ANGRY with the wrestlemania 34 ending, and are making crazy statements." The reporter says.

"BRING BACK THE COMPANY THAT MADE HISTORY IN MET LIFE, and the CITRUS BOWL!"

"THE COMPANY WITH ALL THE TALENT!"

"THE COMPANY THAT CAN MAKE WWE LOOK LIKE A JOKE!"

"BRING BACK THE ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!"

Anthony feels his stomach jump. His mind starts racing with ideas all of the sudden, and he pulls out his phone, and dials.

"Hello…" A tired voice says at the other end.

"TREY! BUDDY!"

"Oh, what's happening now?"

"CALL EVERYONE YOU KNOW THAT WAS IN UWA! WE'RE GETTING THE SHOW BACK!"

"Why?" Trey asks, waking up slowly.

"Wrestlemania recieved negative criticism, people are turning against wrestling as a whole, and somebody has to get people to believe again! I'M giving one more season of UWA to make up for WWE's lackluster performance.

"Good luck with that…" Trey says slowly hanging up the phone.

"There's a spot open for the UWA championship…" Anthony says. (Samuel gave it up in SSW).

"Well, alright then."

"See you in a week!"

 **A/N: UWA is BACK FOR ONE LAST SEASON! A special FOUR month extravaganza to give it a proper send off, as it's last ending was lackluster. I'm bringing this back to prove that I still have it and that UWA deserves a spot in the WFA 'hall of fame' if it becomes a thing! I'll see you all APRIL 27th! Peace!**


	2. Show 1

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the final season of the UWA! With Mania season over and done, it's time to get back to what I did best, and that is UWA! Enjoy!**

Show #1:

The Mercedes Benz stadium in Downtown Atlanta is packed with dedicated UWA fans, people who have been going to the show since its inception three years prior!

Ready For War By Adelitas Way plays as a video package runs across the titantron.

 _Ben Jones wins the first match in UWA history!_

Anthony Dre appears.

 _Jessica Batista is the UWA Women's champion!_

 _The Bullet Club are the Tag team champions!_

 _King Caesar is our UW champion!_

 _Ben Jones wins a battle royal to become the first UWA champion!_

"Tonight we bring back what was forgotten…"

 _Ben Jones wins a six pack challenge to retain his title, and gets defeated by Dan Riley!_

 _Poison is UW champion!_

 _Bullet Club retains!_

 _Katrina Love is WOMEN'S CHAMPION!_

Tonight, we bring back wrestling at it's finest."

 _Flashes of Ben Jones vs Anthony, Trivolt vs Dan Riley, Katrina Love vs Jasmine, Poison/Ryan Lewis vs Ben Jones, The Order vs The Dream Team, Levi vs Dan Riley, The Proving Ground match, Up to the abrupt final episode of season 5…_

"TONIGHT, we bring back to the ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!"

Anthony standing in the front line of his roster, they look ready to charge.

 _I PRAY FOR PEACE, BUT I'M READY FOR WAR!_

The music fades out.

The crowd goes nuts, and is ready for anything.

Notorious by Adelitas Way plays, and Anthony Dre makes his way to the ring. The crowd goes nuts with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is an absolute pleasure to be brought back for the final stretch of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, I am your longtime UWA commentator, Foxxer, and I am joined by the Simon Miller of the WFA, Ryder, and the Trivolt to my Anthony, Kiran! It is a pleasure to be here with you guys for this final ride!"

"It's amazing as well Foxxer, I never thought I'd get the call that UWA was back." Ryder says.

"Well, it was a shock to all of us Ryder, but I'm looking forward to watching some great wrestling!" Kiran says.

Anthony gets in the ring as his music fades out. The crowd pops.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" He lets the cheers die down. "WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!" The crowd cheers louder than that.

"Indeed, it has been too long, with Wrestlemania behind us, it is finally time to realize that the UWA is something that will never be forgotten!" The crowd pops again. "As this is a shorter span, and we only have four months together, it is time to announce the biggest events of this time! Starting in May, our first PPV since Helloween last year, and our first one in May it's MAY-DAY!" The tron pops up with a green backdrop with gold plated letters spelling out the PPV name. "Following that, we get into our favorite month, June, where we will have what was our first EVER PPV, HEAT WAVE III, The Final Shine." The tron turns tropical and the letters are spelled out by rays of sun. "Then, it was a fan favorite, and personal favorite, with 40 men to enter, and 1 to be guaranteed a spot in UWA's final match, it's PROVING GROUND in July!" The crowd pops as something similar to the Breaking Ground trailers on WWE Network fall and spell out Proving Ground instead. "Finally, it's the big show, the finale of the season and maybe even the series, the show that put UWA on the map, ladies and gentlemen, it's ULTIMANIA, D-DAY!" The crowd pops as Wrestlemania 33 style letters appear on the tron.

"With that, I would like to announce the championships and champions, chosen by the fans. He is given a championship belt.

"First up is our UWA Women's Championship! Held by greats such as Katrina Love and Jessica Batista, our current Women's champion is…"

Amaranth by Nightwish plays, and the crowd is delighted as a Texas native, Nyx Rosewood skips out to the ring.

"A bit of a swerve here, Anthony is giving the UWA Women's title to none other than Nyx Rosewood. Her stint in UWA was short and not very sweet when she was here last year." Kiran points out.

"Well, with her being given the women's title, I'd believe she has a good chance of staying this time." Foxxer says.

"Up next is our UWA Tag team titles, with the longest reign being two seasons by the Bullet Club back in year one, and held by the Giants, Freelancers, and Doomsday! And based on popular demand, these guys have been given another chance…"

Devious by Dale Oliver plays and the crowd pops louder than when Adam B. was named GM of WCPW back in the day.

"The FREELANCERS ARE BACK ON TOP! YES!" Kiran is delighted.

"From coming up short in the Proving Ground match to losing those belts to Doomsday, they are BACK on top!" Foxxer says.

The two snatch the belts from the owner, and showboat for a bit.

"Now, I wasn't going to do this, with only one season, however, the UW championship is being brought back!" The crowd pops again. "Yep, and it's been held by quite a few people through it's run, and brought a few classics to the mix, however, it goes to…"

Help Is On The Way by Rise Against plays, and the crowd pops as a RETURNING Dan Riley walks out!

"OH MY GOD! Anthony has handed the UW title to DAN RILEY, of all people!" Kiran says.

"Yes indeed Kiran, and long time followers of the UWA may know why we are so shocked to hear about this." Ryder says.

"With the clashes these two had through seasons 2 and 3, I honestly cannot believe that Anthony is doing this."

Anthony hands Dan the belt, and the two shake hands to a delighted applause.

"And with him being given this title, he is also given the honor of competing in ALL promotions in the WFA, giving ALL promotions a chance to hold the UW title!" Dan smiles confidently. "It was his idea believe it or not." Anthony chuckles and looks at the official in the ring.

He is handed the UWA title, and he takes a good long look at it.

"Finally, the prestigious UWA championship, held by myself, Dan Riley, Trivolt, Ben Jones, and Levi- The GREAT! But ladies and gentlemen, the current champion is…"

We Don't Have to Dance By Andy Black begins to play, and the crowd goes INSANE!

"No Way! Is that who I think it is?" Kiran exclaims.

The crowd gets even louder as DEVAN walks out into the UWA arena.

"It has been rumored to be possible in the past, including in season 4, but a few months later, the Monster is here in UWA!" Ryder exclaims.

"I CANNOT believe it!" Foxxer exclaims.

"You all DO NOT understand how I feel about this right now! I have followed Devan's career since his indie days, but to see him here now! I CANNOT WAIT!" Kiran says.

Devan gets in the ring and Anthony hands him the UWA title, which he gladly takes. Anthony nods respectfully to Devan before he starts talking to the fans again.

"Champs, take a break, because now it's time for some action! So I would like to announce, that this opening contest is scheduled for ONE FALL!"

"ONE FALL!" The crowd proudly echoes. The champs head backstage.

Anthony chuckles, as he raises the mic back to his lips.

"And this is a match with NEW FACES!" The crowd pops again!

"Introducing first…" Anthony starts.

Indestructible by Disturbed plays and the crowd immediately boos, as a big-tall man with tribal tattoos all over his body, wearing cargo pants, combat boots, and arm bands with Philippine flag colors.

"From the Philippines, standing at 6'11", weighing in at 303 pounds. INIGO TIKBALANG!"

"Not much is known about him aside to his indy appearances, but the fans already hate him…" Foxxer says.

Inigo slowly slides under the bottom rope into the ring, and kneels in the ring, before he pulls himself up. Anthony looks up at him, obviously terrified, and glad he is not competing anymore.

"And… his opponent…" Anthony clears his throat…

The lights go out in the whole arena, and crazed laughter, Joker styled, echoes through the arena as When Darkness Falls by Killswitch Engage plays, and a man with a top hat with Joker cards on it, a torn black leather trench coat, posing like a raven on the stage, gets a pop!

"From New Orleans LA, weighing in at 237 pounds… JASON MALICE!"

"What a strange match to kick off this season. A David vs Goliath style match here." Foxxer says.

"You never know…" Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jason squares up to the big Inigo. Jason slaps himself a few times and shoves Inigo about an inch. Inigo looks down where he was just pushed, and pumps his pec muscles to a mixture of chuckles and boos.

"A giant show off is what this looks like." Ryder says.

"He's got a reason, he's twice Jason's size." Kiran says.

"No sh*t sherlock." Foxxer says.

Inigo laughs, and taps his pecs, begging to be pushed again. Jason evilly grins, and shoves a bit harder than he did, and pushes Inigo into the ropes. Inigo bounces off and hit stick tackles Jason, laying him out. Jason is clutching his shoulder in pain, but he's laughing.

"Jason's laughing?" Foxxer says.

Jason pulls himself up with the ropes.

"I don't know why Anthony thought this match opening the show would be a good idea…" Kiran says.

"Well, it surely is different…" Ryder says.

Jason stands up, and asks to be hit again. Inigo charges, but Jason slips between his legs, and kicks him in the ass. Inigo stumbles forward, and falls through the middle and top rope. Jason looks to Inigo, towards the announce table, and back to Inigo before sprinting off the ropes closer to the announce table. He leaps over the top rope for a suicide dive, but Jason catches him with one arm.

"Look at the strength!" Ryder says.

Jason kicks and tries to escape, but Inigo laughs at his efforts, and slams him on the floor.

"OH SHIT!" Ryder screams.

Jason is shaking, as he looks up towards the ceiling.

"Inigo just has to roll him back into the ring…" Foxxer says.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kiran counters.

"Touche Kiran…"

Inigo deadlifts Jason and rolls him back into the ring. He then lifts him up again, and drops him with his Hurricane (Sitout swinging side slam), and he pins.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A dominating performance by Inigo in the first match of the season! Anthony has no idea who he has brought in…" Foxxer says.

Backstage:

A tall man is standing against a wall, the tron pans up to his face, and it's Freddy Escobar, who gets a HUGE pop!

"This season, I promise to do more than I ever have in UWA! I've won the UW title, and had three 5 star matches in my run here, but now, I want the UWA title, and Devan, you are standing in the way already. So, it's time to put your money where your mouth is. Prove you deserve that spot at the top of the UWA mountain, prove you were the worthy one that Anthony handed a title to, prove that you are good enough to beat the Prince! See you next week, if you show up." Freddy holds up the Monarchy M as the camera fades to another backstage area.

Anthony's office:

The crowd pops as Anthony is sitting at his desk writing.

He looks up, and stares with a smile.

"My man!" Anthony walks around the desk, and hugs the man known as Trivolt! The crowd pops at the moment. "How's it going?" He says pulling back.

"Going great, I'm here, and I'm looking for a match." He says.

"Well, you may be in luck, cause, we just crowned a UW champ, who's wanting to defend that title, against you." The crowd pops.

"What, tonight?"

"Um, more like, NEXT!" The crowd goes ballistic.

"Alright, well, here we go!" Trivolt goes out of the office.

Ringside:

"No way! We're getting a UW title match here on the first show!" Foxxer goes nuts!

Casual Affair by Panic! At the Disco plays, and the crowd pops as Trivolt walks out, pumping his arms. He is wearing anime styled tights to the ring, and is very happy to be there.

"If you don't know who this is, what rock have you been living under?" Kiran asks.

"Indeed Kiran, that is UWA's Knight, he was ready to fight during the SSW invasion, and can still be considered that as he did fight during the Order's takeover of UWA as a whole." Foxxer says.

"Now, he's getting his long overdue reward for it, in the form of a UW title match against Dan Riley." Ryder points out.

"I hope he's able to make it through the season, as he has had back issues throughout UWA's hiatus." Kiran says.

Help Is On The Way by Rise Against plays, and the crowd goes nuts as the champ, Dan Riley, once again walks out to the ring.

"He's got some serious balls challenging a man who he walked out on during the UWA vs Order feud in season 4, is it possible that Trivolt is still mad about that?" Ryder says.

Trivolt locks eyes with Dan as he enters the ring with the title over his shoulder.

Both of them stare as the UW title is held above his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, two of arguably UWA's biggest stars in two years are about to fight for the UW title!" Kiran says.

"You can't say that any better Kiran, they went to war for the UWA title a couple times, with Anthony in the mix, but minus him, these two can put on classic encounters." Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dan and Trivolt circle each other slowly, and lock up. Dan circles around to Trivolt's back, and attempts to go for a German Suplex, but Trivolt bends his knees, and forces Dan over his shoulders. He runs off the ropes, and nails Dan with a viscious clothesline! He covers for a one count. They both have another staredown to a pop.

"We have a standoff here between these two phenomenal men!" Foxxer says.

The two lock up again, and Trivolt goes around Dan's back this time, and tackles him to the mat with ease. He puts in a rear chin lock and Dan struggles to escape it.

"For those who haven't seen these two face off before, they are in for a treat!" Kiran says.

Dan lifts his legs up and gets them around Trivolt's neck, and hits a hurricanrana!

"That's just a taste!" Foxxer finishes.

Dan covers Trivolt for a one count, and Trivolt looks to be favoring his back.

Dan notices this, and runs the ropes, hitting a sliding drop kick to Trivolt's back! Dan stands up, and immediately lands a leg drop across Trivolt's neck. He pins again.

"One… Two…" Trivolt forces a shoulder up, but he's in obvious pain.

Trivolt crawls for the ropes, and Dan backs off… Trivolt doesn't take to kindly to Dan's pity, and charges him. He takes him down and lays a barrage of rights and lefts to Dan's face.

"Trivolt doesn't like anyone showing him mercy!"

Trivolt gets up, and Dan kips up, right into a Strong Style Knee Strike! Trivolt covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dan kicks out to a loud OHH chant!

Trivolt gets up, his face in his hand. He backs up, and looks to hit another SSKS, but Dan ducks it, and lands a pele kick. He turns around, and sets Trivolt up for a Reverse Neckbreaker! Trivolt fights his way out, knowing his career is probably over if it hits. He drops off Dan's back, and is met by a viscious clothesline from someone new. Dan turns around, and is taken down as well! The crowd pops, but the match ends in a DQ.

Ding! Ding! Ding! (x3)

"Oh my God! It's…" Kiran is stunned.

"It's Furno MOXLEY!" Foxxer screams.

Furno paces around the ring and bangs his head against the ropes a few times, before leaving.

"Moxley is already making a bold statement, going after two of the biggest stars in UWA's two year history." Foxxer says.

Dan is able to walk out on his own, but Anthony has to come out to make sure Trivolt is able to get up, which he eventually does. The crowd cheers Trivolt on his way to the back.

"Up next, it is our co-main event of the evening, some women's action!

That's What You Get by Paramore plays, and a fired up woman walks out onto the stage, and raises her arm up into the air to a pop, and skips to the ring, high fiving fans on the way down.

"That is the one and only Callie Allster, former member of the new shield, a technical brawler in her own right, and a worthy competitor as well. I cannot wait to see her in action!" Kiran says.

"She is very good, known for her run in the New Shield, and this is her first time in UWA."

Callie steps through the ropes and is all smiles as she waits for her opponent.

Misery Business by Paramore plays, and an engine of a motorcycle revs, and sure enough, a woman is seen, with a red helmet riding one, with the flag of the UK waving on the back of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that is Cleo Halifax of Manchester England. The 'Nightmare of Manchester' as she calls herself." Foxxer says.

"Yes, a former WAWW British Champion, WAWW World Champion, Queens of Chaos champion, and TNT Women's champion." Ryder says. Cleo gets in the ring, and gets in Callie's face. The ref pushes the two ladies apart, and calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two ladies charge each other and bring the fury with a barrage of right hands to the head.

"No love loss between these two, already going strong!" Ryder says.

Callie steps back and checks her face, thinking she is bleeding, then comes off for a spear, that Cleo ducks while hitting a chop block! The crowd ohhs in anger at the cheap shot taken. The boos are deafening, as Callie clutches her left leg. The ref checks her, but Callie shoves the offical away, and hops to one foot. She hobbles over, and gets Cleo with a weak spear, but Cleo counters it into an Kamara Lock! Cleo looks like she's about to snap Callie's arm, but Callie rolls over top of her, and breaks the hold.

"Nice agility shown there by Callie, showing that technical style getting out of that hold." Foxxer says.

Cleo gets to her feet, and Callie nails her with a discus clothesline, but Cleo bounces off the ropes, and hits a big boot, laying Callie out. Cleo forces her opponent to her feet, and she is obviously confused, Cleo lifts Callie up, and puts her in a bear hug! The crowd boos, and Callie struggles to breath.

Her face slowly turns red, and she starts to fade…

The ref checks her..

The ref checks her again…

The ref goes to ring the bell, but Callie suddenly elbows Cleo, and Cleo loosens her grip. Callie hits her again, and again, before she is dropped to her feet. Callie runs off the ropes, and this time lays out Cleo with a discus clothesline! The crowd pops as Callie locks in the Lotus Lock! Cleo struggle to fight as the crowd goes absolutely nuts!

"She uses that move when she's…" Foxxer starts to say.

"Cleo is TAPPING!" Kiran cuts him off.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Cleo stands up tall as the victor, hopping on her good foot. She celebrates and has a smug grin on her face, as she leaves.

"Ahem, Damn it Kiran, I forgot what I was going to say…" Foxxer says.

"Well, maybe you'll remember, but now- "Kiran starts.

"Now, it is main event time! It is time for some tag team action, the teams are unknown to us, so Anthony has offered some introduction for us." Ryder says.

Anthony is standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is MAIN EVENT TIME! This contest is a tag team match set for one fall…" He pauses… "And it is for the UWA tag team championships!"

"NO WAY! The FREELANCERS have to defend their titles already!" Kiran complains.

"So did Dan, but he didn't complain?" Foxxer says.

"Fox, brother…"

Kiran is cut off by Devious playing, and the Freelancers slowly walking onto the entrance ramp.

"Mr. Dre, sir… I don't know what it is, but Luke here, he's feeling a litttle out of it…" Edward says.

"Yeah, there's a nice puke spot in the back now, I'm sorry…"

"Well, a nice apology would be coming out to the ring and forfeiting the titles to your challengers." The crowd ohhs, and Luke straightens out.

"Look at that, I'm feeling better now, let's go Ed!" Luke and Edward march to the ring, and box Anthony in.

Monster by Skillet plays, and the crowd goes nuts, as one lean and tall man, and one ripped and also lean man walk out and the lights start flashing blue and white.

"Your opponents…" Anthony says as the Freelancers back off of him and look towards their opponents…

"Foalan Wolf, and Senshi Kuroi, the DEMON WARRIORS!"

"No way! Anthony was not kidding about new stars making it here! These two men are very dangerous looking!" Ryder says.

"They are former NXT tag champs, but they left there and had a run in Lucha Underground winning trios titles with themselves and two different third teammates." Foxxer says.

"I almost forgot, but this match is for the UWA tag titles, so they could add that to their resume tonight!" Kiran says. "But I hope that doesn't happen.

"Anything is possible this season, Anthony promised unpredictability, so don't count any results out!" Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Luke and Edward are reasonably scared. Foalan sits in the corner, and waits for the two to argue who's going to start.

They do rock paper scissors, and Luke wins! Edward sighs and gets in the ring. Ed and Foalan circle for a moment, before Ed rolls out of the ring, towards the entrance ramp. Anthony is standing there. He pushes Ed towards the ring, causing Ed to turn and face him. This distraction allows Foalan to lift Ed back into the ring by his head, and slam him down, hard. The crowd pops as Foalan covers for a one count.

Foalan goes for a springboard cross-body off the second rope, but Luke trips him up, and he falls hard on his back. Luke backs away, and Anthony doesn't do anything. Edward kips up to his feet, and lands an elbow on Foalan. He gets back up, and this time hits a leg drop. He pins in the process, but gets up mockingly. He laughs in the face of the audience. The boos are deafening! Luke lifts Foalan up, and goes for a deep six, but can't lift him enough to hit it. Foalan kicks Luke in the stomach, and pushes off and tags in Senshi to a loud pop!

"The other monster has been unleashed!" Kiran says.

Senshi leaps halfway across the ring, and lays a forearm to the face of Luke. He kips up and Luke gets to his feet, Senshi then hits Luke with a slingblade! The crowd pops, and Senshi locks in the Kao O Saku. Luke looks like he's ready to tap, when suddenly…

Sierra

Hotel

Indigo

Echo

Lima

Delta

The New Shield!

Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim plays, and the crowd loses it! Senshi releases his hold on Luke, and looks around the arena, knowing how the 'Shield' enters. He catches someone running down the stairs near the top of the arena, but is jumped from behind!

Ding! Ding! Ding! (X3)

"It's RAPTOR REIGNS, of the NEW SHIELD!" Foxxer shouts.

Raptor beats down on Senshi, and Foalan tries to get in the ring, before getting pulled off the apron by another man.

"And that's, Aiden Black!" Ryder shouts as well.

"We saw Furno and Callie earlier in the night, but there's one person missing…" Kiran says.

Aiden chucks Foalan into the barricade! Raptor looks out towards the announce table, and looks between the ropes.

"What the hell is Raptor thinking?" Ryder says, backing away.

Raptor steps back a few steps, and goes to chuck Senshi over, but Senshi fights back! He lands a barrage of rights and lefts, but he is jumped by Aiden, who kicks him in the back, before running the ropes and hitting the curb stomp! Raptor then looks towards the entrance ramp, and the crowd pops as Furno Moxley comes down again.

"He ruined Dan v Trivolt earlier in the night, what's he doing now?" Ryder asks.

Furno gets in, and Raptor tells the other two to get Senshi up.

"OOH AHH!" He screams, as the three lift Senshi up for a triple powerbomb! They connect to the delight of the crowd!

Before they stand tall, Callie runs out, and she is followed by…

"It's NYX ROSEWOOD, our hand-picked new Women's champion! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the NEW SHIELD!" Kiran shouts.

The quintet do the Shield fist bump, Nyx holding up the Women's belt, as the show ends.

 **A/N: Lots of chaos on this first show, but there is a method to my madness! I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you all next week!**


	3. Show 2

**A/N: The New Shield crashed UWA last week, what is the aftermath going to be? Also, Escobar lays out the challenge to Devan for the UWA title, will he answer? All this and more on UWA!**

Show 2:

Ready for War plays, and the crowd goes nuts!

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and it is an honor to say, welcome to the UWA, my name is Double J, and I am joined by two fellow newbies to this comentary desk, to my right Velocity, and to my left, Jase."

"Hello there JJ, and it is an honor that after 2 years, I finally get to commentate on a UWA show!" Velocity is obviously stoked.

"Yes, and we are kicking off with some answers, as the New Shield explain themselves.

 **S** ierra

 **H** otel

 **I** ndigo

 **E** cho

 **L** ima

 **D** elta…

The New Shield!

Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim plays, and the crowd pops as all five members of the New Shield walk to the ring.

"To recap, they laid out everyone involved in a tag team main event last week, the Demon Warriors and Freelancers respectfully. But earlier in the night, Callie Allster won her debut match and Furno Moxley ruined Trivolt v Dan Riley. Nyx Rosewood was handed the UWA Women's championship, but that may change tonight!" Jase implies.

All three guys and the two girls stand with the girls on the ends, and Furno Moxley in the middle. The audience goes quiet.

"The Ultimate Wrestling Alliance has become the home of the New Shield!" The crowd sounds mixed as Furno says his piece.

Raptor Reigns speaks next,

"Last week, we all laid out a tag team main event!" The crowd boos that. "We want a take over to happen here, something bigger than what the Sanguine Coven and the Order did!" The boos are deafening then.

Aiden Black speaks next,

"So, Anthony Dre? Come out here, and give us what we want!" The crowd grows anxious.

Help Is On The Way plays, and the crowd is delighted to see Dan Riley instead.

"He was one of the victims of the attacks by the New Shield, but it was just Furno at the moment." JJ says.

Dan has the UW title around his waist, and a mic in his hands.

"Furno, right? The ringleader of this circus?" The crowd chuckles. "Well, you see, I am a fighting champion, and Trivolt, well, he's not here tonight…" The boos are loud. "Yeah, I'm disappointed as well, but, I feel like, I should have a match, with YOU!" The crowd pops. "And, just to make sure there isn't any interference, I think I'll have a little backup…" He points towards the stage…

The Kids Aren't Alright by the Offspring plays, and the crowd pops super loud as two average sized men walk out.

"Those can only be the The Saint Boys, Ricky and Tommy respectfully." JJ says.

"They have a good history, and are also part of Dan's stable, known as the Cobra Club everywhere else…" Velocity says.

"That's some good backup to have, but how will the match itself be taken by Anthony?" Jase says.

Backstage:

Freddy Escobar is shadow boxing in the back, the crowd is delighted to see him.

"There is the man that has challenged Devan for the UWA championship, and that will be our main event of the evening!" Velocity says.

Anthony's office:

Anthony is on the phone.

"Hey Bayley, how is he?"

…

"I'm glad he is, and I feel awful about it…"

…

"Yeah I'm trying to run my show still, but…"

…

"Okay, I'll try to, love you."

…

"Bye."

 **A/N: It's a friend love, she and Trey are still together!**

Anthony paces around, and hears a knock on his door.

"Well well well, look who's here…" The camera pans, and there's a man standing with a hammer in hand, and the crowd pops to SAMUEL!

"Hello Mr. Dre." He taps the hammer on his hands a couple of times.

"Last time I saw you, you crapped on my UWA title, what the hell makes you think I want you here?"

"Well- "Samuel starts, but he is interrupted.

"Well, for starters, I do watch SSW, and I saw that you, destroyed my previous UWA title, you could have said for the rest of your career that you were the FINAL UWA champion, but you ruined that… now you'll never be a champion in this company again!" The crowd is mixed at the remark.

"Really? So, what hoops would little old me have to jump through to, get a chance to prove you wrong?"

"Well, if you can beat your opponent tonight, I will put you in a match next week, against whoever loses between Escobar and Devan tonight, and if you beat them, you'll get your title match at May-Day…"

"Excellent! Just what I was looking for! Cheerio Anthony." He leaves laughing. Anthony sighs, and looks towards the door as another familiar face walks in.

"Hey sweetie!" Anthony embraces his daughter, Katie, to a pop.

"Hey dad!"

"I thought you and mom were at the hospital with Trey…"

"Mom wanted me here, thought you could use some support."

"Well, that's awfully nice of her and you." Anthony smiles widely. "But dad's got it under control."

"Oh, okay then…" Katie starts to leave.

"Katie?" She turns to face him. "How about a match next week?" The crowd pops.

"Against…"

"Maybe, our Women's champion, Nyx Rosewood?" The crowd goes nuts.

"Sounds good."

"Make me proud, rest up." Anthony says.

"I will dad." She skips out, and Anthony can't help but smile.

Ringside:

"So, Katie vs Nyx next week huh?" Jase says.

"I'd be honored, yet scared, cause the New Shield... " Velocity says.

"We'll have to wait a week for that, but up next, Matt Lopez returns! He is taking on Jason Malice, who had a less than successful debut last week, against the opponent he was paired with…" Velocity says.

"Yep, the giant goliath, Inigo Tikbalang, who decided not to show up this week, but Anthony has said if he doesn't show next week, he can say goodbye to his UWA run." JJ says.

"That's a bit harsh…"

Resistance to Resilience by Reluctant Hero plays, and the audience is delighted to see Matt Lopez.

"God, does anyone just look at him and see the same look from Ultimania a year ago?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, when he was facing David Knot, it was brutal, and I am very happy to see him back!" Jase says.

Crazed laughter echoes through the arena and The Toy Master plays, over a pop as Jason Malice makes his way to the ring.

"The crowd is delighted to see him come back after losing to that giant of a man Inigo." Jase points out.

"Very true, normally someone wouldn't want to come back, but he apparently went to Anthony and said quote 'I want another chance here, that was an unfair fight, putting me against Goliath with me as David!' to which Anthony responded, 'let's make it a David vs David fight then', before making this match official!" JJ says.

Jason enters the ring and makes eye contact with Matt. The two separate into their corners, and get ready to fight it out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jason side-skips his way around the ring, while Matt just circles him. Matt charges first, but Jason steps back and laughs, wagging his finger as well. Matt chuckles, but Jason takes advantage, and kicks Matt in the stomach, then hitting him with an uppercut. Matt staggers through the ropes. Matt hits the announce table, and Jason slides out after him. Matt somehow lifts him up, and goes to slam him through the table, but Jason slips out, and drop kicks Matt, who goes flying over the table into JJ.

All the headsets get cut off.

Matt struggles to get through all the wires on the side of the table, and Jason comes around, forcing Matt to his feet. He rolls him back into the ring, and covers him for a quick one count. Jason immediately goes for a side headlock.

The headset situation is slowly being fixed.

"Is this thing on?" Jase says. "Well if it is, Matt just got tossed over our announce desk, and JJ was taken out in the process. I think he'll be okay, he's just a bit shaken."

Matt gets up using the ropes, and counters a right hand by Jason into a snap DDT.

"That was brutal!" Velocity says, his headset coming back on.

Jason pops back up somehow, and is met with a discus clothesline from Matt! Matt gets on the apron.

"Are we going to see it?" Jase says.

Matt goes for the From Mexico With Pain once Jason gets up, but he gets caught with a Sudden Death Superkick in the air! Matt is then hit with a Laid To Rest! The crowd is shook as Jason covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well, Jason just dominated that match, not a good homecoming for Matt…" Jase says, obviously disappointed.

"Well, Matt did put in an effort, Jason was just too much tonight."

"Well, I'm okay guys, but earlier tonight, he approached Anthony, willing to jump through 'any hoops' to get a shot at the UWA title again, and up next, Samuel takes on his mystery opponent!" JJ says.

Vermillion (Terry Date version) by Slipknot plays, and the crowd is mixed as Samuel makes his long entrance to the ring.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like he is nervous going into this match."

"He sure doesn't look like it, he's got that hammer made from the wreckage of Rachel's house, so…"

He paces the ring, waiting for his opponent.

One Reason by Fade plays, and the crowd goes silent, until they finally see a man they recognize standing at the top of the entrance ramp. The crowd pops supreme levels of loud.

"NO WAY, it's…" Velocity starts.

"BEN FREAKING JONES!" JJ says delighted.

"Of all people for Anthony to pick, this has to be the last that Samuel expected.

"His? He shattered it to pieces!" Jase says.

"So, in case no one remembers, he was the final champion before Anthony handed it to Devan last week!" JJ counters.

The two men stare each other down…

"So, Anthony's bi*ch now?" Samuel smirks as he says that.

"No, just in this for myself." Ben says putting his fists up, boxing style. Samuel starts laughing…

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ben charges Samuel, and lays a barrage of rights and left hands into all of Samuel's upper body, and his head. Ben slowly backs off due to the ref counting him for DQ, but as soon as he stops, he goes right back to it. Samuel side steps this onslaught, and laughs, laying out Ben with a step-up enziguri!

"What happened to you!?" Samuel shouts mockingly.

Ben gets up quickly, and responds by slapping Samuel across the mouth. Samuel checks his lip, to see it is bleeding. He laughs, and responds with a headbutt that makes the front row grab their heads in pain. Ben backs up, and slowly raises his head. Ben is busted open across his whole forehead. Samuel has the mark to match. The two stare each other down and Samuel charges Ben, but Ben hits a discus clothesline, which sends blood splashing everywhere!"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Velocity says, looking away.

Ben collapses into a light puddle of blood. Samuel lays on his back, laughing.

"How is that for ya lad?" He says, laughing still.

Ben gets up slowly, and Samuel uses the opportunity to kip up, and goes for the DIE! Ben bends backwards, his hair catching the blood, and bends back up to a shook Samuel. He takes advantage of the moment, lifting him up for the Three Seconds to Hell (Buddy Murphy's New finisher). He connects, but falls the wrong way, and doesn't manage to make the cover. Ben crawls for the ropes, and gets up, but turns around into the DIE!

"HOW DID HE-..." JJ is shook.

Samuel laughs, and covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well, after all that, Samuel is going to face the loser of Escobar vs Devan later tonight! I cannot wait to see that." Jase says.

Samuel smiles as blood pours down his face. The doctor comes in, and starts to clean his face, but Samuel pushes him away, and leaves the arena.

Ben is slow to get up, but after taking a rag from the doctor to clean his face, he walks out under his own power.

"The officials are cleaning up the arena, and dear god, what the hell..." JJ says.

The officials take a good ten minutes to clean the ring.

"The ring is cleaned as we return here, but coming up next, he laid out the challenge, and it was answered, Dan Riley, with the Saint Brothers at ringside, defends the UW championship against Furno Moxley who will have the other men of the new shield, Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black respectfully in his corner, that match, is next!"

Help is on the Way plays, and the crowd pops as Dan Riley enters the ring, with the Saint Brothers to either side of him.

"There he is! The LEADER of Cobra Club, DAN RILEY!" JJ says.

"I'm excited to see our TWO TIME UWA CHAMP back in action, especially with the UW championship on his shoulder." Jase says.

"I hope the evening of the odds thing helps." Velocity says.

"Disrespectful having the champ enter first…" JJ points out begrudgingly.

The three men stand in the ring, and do the Hiss Off to each other, and share a laugh.

 **S** ierra

 **H** otel

 **I** ndigo

 **E** cho

 **L** ima

 **D** elta

 **THE NEW SHIELD!**

R,R,R plays, and the crowd boos the New Shield's, Furno Moxley, as he is flanked by Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns.

"Being handed a UW championship shot here tonight by Dan Riley, and he's hoping to claim his first title in his first match here!" JJ says.

Dan stares down his challenger, and Furno stands his ground with Raptor and Aiden on the outside of the ring, ready to move if a wrong move is made.

Dan hands the official his UW championship, and he holds it up for the audience.

The two back into their corners with their backup behind them.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dan moves forward, and Furno meets him in the middle for a lock up. Dan gets the upper hand early with a side headlock, and Furno is caught in it. He pushes Dan towards the ropes, and pushes off. Dan runs the ropes, and Furno goes prone as Dan hops over him. Dan rebounds and hits a jumping bionic elbow!

"Well, he is the man of a million moves…" JJ says.

Dan then falls to his back with a senton over Furno's chest. He covers for a one count.

Furno slowly gets to his feet, but Dan quickly makes sure Furno can't get any momentum and kicks him right back to his back. Dan goes to the top rope, and looks for a Frog Splash, but Raptor and Aiden distract him, and Dan decides to jump into Aiden, and take him out instead. Raptor goes to make the save, but is jumped by Ricky and Tommy! The crowd cheers as they beat him down. Aiden is down for the count, as Dan gets back in the ring, but Furno is there to meet him with a Conflagaration. He goes to hit it, but Dan lifts Furno with some strength, and drops him nearly head first onto the canvas! The crowd ohhs at how brutal it looks, but are ohhing more at the fact that Furno immediately gets back up from it.

"There is no way!" Jase says.

Furno stands his ground and Dan doesn't know how to react. Furno immediately kicks Dan in the stomach, then smacks him across the face. He Irish whips Dan off the ropes, and catches him with a Samoan Drop! The crowd is still shocked that he's able to do it after a brutal move.

"Dan is shook." JJ says as Dan rolls out of the ring.

Dan gathers the Saint Bros together, and they talk in a huddle for a moment.

Dan doesn't know how to fight anyone like Furno Moxley!" Velocity says proudly.

Dan gets back in the ring slowly, and Furno meets him in the middle for another lock up! Furno gets the advantage, and tackles Dan to the mat. The boos are deafening as Furno tightens the pressure around Dan's neck.

The crowd starts slowly clapping to get Dan back into the match, and Dan slowly gets to his feet, but Furno snaps his neck back and Dan falls hard. Furno then lifts him up with a deadlift suplex. The crowd ohhs and Dan starts crawling. Furno goes to run the ropes, but he is tripped by Tommy Saint! The crowd cheers, and the ref doesn't see anything. Furno pleads with the ref, and the brothers stand back, before being jumped by Raptor and Aiden (who just regained himself). Furno turns to finish his move, but Dan pops him up with a Reverse Neckbreaker! Dan covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Aiden makes the save, but the match ends in a DQ.

Ding! Ding! Ding! (x3)

Dan is assaulted by Aiden, Raptor and Furno once he gets up. Aiden and Furno lift him up, and Raptor grabs him by the legs, and they lift him up for a triple powerbomb! They stand over Dan! Tommy and Ricky are laid out on the outside.

Notorious plays, and Anthony comes out.

"Okay, so you all have made your run at two of my greatest UWA stars, and one of their stablemates, so… next week, we'll have the 'Cobra Club' take on 'The New Shield' in a six man tag team match!" The crowd pops.

"He's gonna be like Teddy Long making these tag team matches isn't he?" JJ laughs.

"Possibly, but that's a good match in itself! I cannot wait!" Jase says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this just came through, Anthony has made a few matches official for May-Day, it'll be a triple threat tag team match with the Freelancers defending their tag team belts against the Demon Warriors, and the New Shield! I personally cannot wait to see that one!" Velocity says.

"And also, the Contract In The Cage Returns, with 6 men planned to compete, with a contract that guarantees them a UWA championship match anytime they choose. They will be revealed come May-Day in a couple of weeks! I cannot wait!" Velocity says.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, if you made it here, you are in for a treat! It is MAIN EVENT time, with Devan putting up his hand given UWA title against Freddy Escobar in a match that will definitely be in the running for Match of the Season by the end!" Jase says.

"It will be, and Anthony has taken STRICT measures to make sure that the New Shield does NOT interfere in this match, it'll just be champion vs challenger!" Velocity points out.

POWER by Kanye West plays, and the crowd is very delighted to see the Prince, Freddy Escobar.

"Welcome back Freddy Escobar! The former leader of Monarchy, he is definitely on a mission here tonight!" Jase says.

"He has been a UW champion, and was a man definitely proving himself before UWA went under last year…" JJ says, clearing his throat.

"He laid out the challenge last week, and Devan accepted earlier this week, both men have been prepping themselves in very unorthodox ways." Velocity says.

"With Escobar in the ring, let's bring out his opponent." JJ finishes.

The crowd cheers loud in excitement. The lights go out, and the cheers get louder. The tron shows Devan's name as We Don't Have To Dance begins to echo through the arena. Devan slowly walks out, the UWA title over his shoulder.

"He was hand-picked by Anthony to be the UWA champion! He's got a lot to prove going into his UWA debut match against a veteran of the company in Freddy Escobar." Velocity says.

"We are all looking forward to this, now let's go to the ring, and watch this epic clash!" JJ says.

The two men stare into each other's eyes, not knowing how to react. The crowd is chanting "This is Awesome!" already, and the two men look around the arena. The official takes the UWA title from Devan and holds it up for the crowd to see. Escobar and Devan back into their respective corners, and the ref hands the belt to the timekeeper. He stands between the two, and calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd cheers as the two men circle each other!

"UWA! UWA! UWA!" The crowd chants. The two men lock up, and Escobar gets the upper hand, going behind Devan. He tries to force him to the mat, but Devan twists the left arm of Escobar to escape it. Devan pushes his shoulder into Escobar's, and Escobar falls to a knee. Devan twists the arm even more, but Escobar rolls through, and kips up, taking Devan to the mat in the process. The crowd applauds.

"I'm surprised at the technical approach taken to start this match." Jase says.

Escobar runs the ropes, and goes to grab Devan's head and send it crashing to the mat, but Devan side-steps. Escobar rolls through, and the two stand against the ropes opposite each other. The crowd once again applauds the two.

Devan is taken aback by Escobar, he is nothing that he expected.

Devan takes a moment, and Escobar takes that moment to charge Devan, and Irish Whip him across the ring. Devan rebounds, and gets caught with a spin kick to the gut. Escobar runs the ropes, thinking about the KingSlayer, but Devan lifts him up with the intention of hitting his Shoten Furi, but Escobar elbows out, and goes to deliver a high knee, but Devan shoves that away, and hits a roundhouse kick to Escobar's skull, sending him into a daze. Devan takes advantage, and sets him up for the Shoten Furi, he connects! The crowd pops and Devan covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Escobar kicks out, and the crowd ohhs.

"I thought Escobar was done for there!" JJ says.

"What a match this is!" Jase says.

Escobar slowly gets to his feet, and Devan goes for the Free Kick, Escobar ducks this time, and turns around, lifts Devan on his shoulders, and does a 360 with him up there, and points Devan's head to the mat. He falls to his knees, and connects with the Royal Decree!

"What a DECREE! ESCOBAR IS ABOUT TO BE UWA CHAMP!" Velocity says.

Escobar goes full Undertaker, putting Devan's hands over his chest, and sticking out his tounge. The crowd counts loud.

"One… Two… Thre- "Devan somehow gets his shoulder up, and a hush goes over the crowd!

"Escobar has put many men away with that move, and Devan just kicked out. Escobar steps into the corner closest to him, and lines up Devan. Devan starts crawling. Escobar runs and goes to hit the Kingslayer, but Devan pops him up, and lays him out with a one-handed rock bottom! Devan then hits a running senton, crushing the Prince between his weight and the mat. Devan then sits Escobar up methodically, and goes for his Death From Nowhere. Escobar lays back, but still takes a moonstomp!

"Well, either way Escobar was screwed… wait!"

Escobar rolls Devan up, using his own momentum against him.

"One…... two… Thre- "Devan rolls through, and Escobar comes up clutching his ribs. Devan crawls to his feet, but Escobar kicks his legs out from under him, and connects with a brutal KingSlayer! The crowd pops, but Escobar can't cover right away.

"He's hurt, but he's still fighting!" Jase says.

Escobar scrambles to the cover.

"One… Two… Thre- "The ref notices Devan's other leg is on the bottom rope. The crowd ohhs, and Escobar gets up, pleading with the official. Devan takes this time to get to his feet. Escobar stops pleading, but turns right into Devan's arms. Escobar struggles to get out, as his ribs are really in pain. He gives up, and Devan finally hits the Shoten Furi once again! The crowd is silent, and Devan covers, staring down the hard-camera.

"One… Two… Three!" The crowd can't even pop.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Good god, what a war, considering this is only show 2. Hell of an effort from Escobar, but he falls just short in an AMAZING title match!" Jase says.

Devan is handed his title, and he sits next to his fallen opponent. He gets to a knee, and helps Escobar to his feet. Escobar clutches his ribs, and Devan offers his hand. Escobar takes it, and Escobar holds his arm up. Devan smiles and looks at Escobar…

He lays him out with the title!

The boos are deafening! Devan sticks his tongue out, and mocks Freddy by holding up the Monarchy M with his hands and his arm supporting the UWA title. The show ends with Devan walking to the back.

 **A/N: DEVAN, WHY!? See you all next week!**


	4. Show 3

**A/N: The third show, and the second to last before our FIRST PPV, MAY-DAY! Enjoy!**

Show 3:

Ready For War plays, and the crowd is electric.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, my name is Asylum, and I am joined by two colleagues in the WFA, to my right, Roddy and to my left, is the one and only Ash!"

"Yeah, after giving my review for the premier, I decided I'd come down and see what all the hype was personally." Ash says.

"I am excited to be here Asylum, and we're kicking off with some Women's action, as Katie Dre goes one on one with Nyx Rosewood in a non-title match!"

Stronger by Kelly Clarkson plays, and the crowd slowly pops as they realize it's Katie Dre!

She's wearing purple tights with a black tint on the stitches, and a purple crop top that catches the attention of lots of guys in the front row.

"Katie Dre, daughter of the owner, she's had very little ring experience since she started, getting her big moment at Slaughterfest in August last year before UWA went on hiatus." Roddy says.

"Indeed Roddy, and it'll be great to see her actually get something she deserves, like a shot at the women's champ!" Asylum says.

"Anthony better be careful his emotions don't control his match making, this feels emotional already." Ash warns.

Amaranth by Nightwish plays, and the mixed crowd responds as JUST Nyx Rosewood makes her way to the ring.

"She doesn't have any of her backup, which is interesting." Ash says.

"She normally comes out with the New Shield as her insurance during matches, but I guess not." Asylum says.

The champ gets into the ring, and puts her belt to the side, as she looks at her opponent.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nyx shoves Katie into the corner, and Katie is a bit shook by this. She stands up slowly, and shoves Nyx back, but isn't able to push her as far. Nyx laughs at this, but Katie lunges forward, and does a drop toe hole takedown, planting Nyx's face to the mat. The crowd pops, and Katie goes for the Dre-Lock early, but Nyx has too much left, and easily gets back to her feet, stomping on Katie's back in the process. Katie rolls out of the ring.

She recovers on the outside for a moment, but Nyx slides out of the ring, and goes to hit her with a clothesline, but Katie ducks it and Nyx's momentum sends her into the ringpost. Katie then, in her infinite wisdom, decides to go for the Dre-Kick, thinking Nyx is still there, but Nyx has leaned against the barricade, and Katie kicks the post. She hops on her foot for a moment, and goes to roll Nyx back in the ring. She gets her in, and slides into the ring. Nyx goes for a cradle pin.

"One… Two…" Katie breaks out of it, and nails Nyx with a Dre-Kick! She covers.

"One… Two… Th- "Nyx kicks out. Katie can't believe it.

"Katie just hit her best shot, courtesy of her dad." Asylum says.

Nyx is slow to get up. Katie hesitates, and decides to go to the ring apron. She waits for Nyx to get up. Nyx staggers to her feet, and turns to face Katie. She springboards over the ropes, and looks like she's going for a springboard shoulder tackle, but Nyx rotates 180 on her feet, catches Katie, and slams her down with what could be considered a Falcon Arrow! Nyx hooks Katie's leg.

"One… Two… Thr- "The ref sees that Katie's shoulder is already up.

"What the Fuck was that?" Ash shouts. Nyx sees it, and pushes her shoulder to the mat, but Katie rolls out of it, and hits a sitting drop kick! She covers Nyx.

"One… Two… Thr- "Nyx kicks out, and Katie pops to her feet, and gets laid out with a Nemesis Blade! Katie is out cold, and Nyx covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What a match! Considering the punishment she took, that was a pretty impressive performance from Katie Dre!" Asylum says.

"You are right, but let's look at this: I don't think anyone will be able to dethrone the Women's champ! Get to the back of the line Ms. Dre!" Ash says.

Nyx looks down at Katie, who is looking up at her, Nyx gives a slight nod and leaves Katie in the ring.

Backstage:

Anthony just watched his daughter put up a HUGE fight against the women's champ. He's obviously proud that she stayed in it as long as she did, but that turns to seriousness as he sees someone come walking in.

"Welcome back dude." Anthony says to Trey to a pop.

"Well boss, I'm back…"

"I guess you…"

"No, I don't want my rematch, cause, I can't be competing as much as I used to, the doctors said if something were to go wrong during a match again, and my back was the target, I would be paralyzed for the rest of my life… and I don't want that, so… I'm resigning from the UWA…" The boos are deafening, and Anthony is shocked.

"Trey… I understand, but can you just promise One more match? Proving Ground, give your back some time to heal, and we'll see how you are then."

Trey nods his head and leaves.

Ringside:

"That's devastating to hear, Trivolt has been at UWA's helm for two years, and it sucks to see him go like this, I hope he comes back before Proving Ground." Roddy says.

"But coming up next, we have a SIX-MAN TAG TEAM MATCH playa, as The New Shield take on the Cobra Club (Ricky Saint, Tommy Saint, and Dan Riley)."

Bloodline by Crown the Empire plays and the crowd pops as the big Three of Cobra Club, Ricky Saint, Dan Riley, and Tommy Saint all march to the stage. Dan holds his UW title up, while Ricky and Tommy do the Hiss off to a pop. They march side by side to the ring

"The Saint Brothers are making an official debut, while they did fight alongside Dan Riley in a match against the New Shield when Dan was defending his title, this match could earn them status in UWA and a title shot in the future." Roddy points out.

"I personally can't wait to see this, as it sounds really good on paper." Asylum says.

Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim plays, and the Cobra Club stand back to back to back as they wait for the New Shield to come out. They all turn to the tron, seeing Fruno, Aiden, and Raptor on it. Fruno is holding a handheld camera and they look like they're outside the arena.

"Should we tell them?" Fruno starts, but quickly turns his head. "Oh, hey Cobra Club! So, we tried getting in the arena, but some guard didn't know who we were, and, well, we couldn't get in the building…" Fruno shrugs to boos, and Aiden takes the camera.

"Yeah, they knew Nyx, because he had the Women's championship, but didn't recognize us? So, sorry guys, no match…" The boos are deafening.

Cobra Club start talking amongst themselves, and look ready to leave the ring when Dan suddenly drops his title and hightails it to the ringside barricade. He jumps it and goes full sprint, chasing somebody who is on the run.

"What the Hell?" Asylum says.

The Saint Brothers go to assist their leader. Dan is already at the top of the arena in the concessions area. The Saint Brothers get there, and turn a corner. They see Dan, and he's unconscious. The two start looking around, and are jumped by Raptor and Aiden. Aiden throws Ricky through a popcorn machine. Tommy shoves Raptor into a pillar, and goes to strike Aiden, but Aiden kicks him in the stomach, causing him to kneel over. Aiden backs up, and delivers the Curb Stomp! Fruno comes down some stairs and joins his brothers as they stand over Dan Riley.

"For the second straight week, the New Shield have stood tall over Cobra Club! What will the response be next week? I don't even think Cobra Club should show up then!" Ash says.

"We are already at the co-main event of the evening, we have a debuting star known as Mason Strong taking on another debuting star named Oliver Brooks."

The Way Of The Fist by Five Finger Death Punch plays, and the crowd is split evenly on the man known as Mason Strong.

"He has been called the God Of War, as it says on his t-shirt, but he is no Kratos." Asylum says.

"This show is not sponsored by God Of War in any way, though I'd personally recommend checking it out, as I've heard it's pretty good." Roddy says.

"Quit plugging stuff guys, that's my job!" Ash hisses out.

Mason gets in the ring, stands with his arms out and screams "MASON STRONG ICHIBAN!" to more so cheers than boos.

"For those who don't know, that means Mason Strong is number one in Japanese." Ash immediately points out.

"Saving people from using google, good call there Ash." Roddy says sarcastically.

No Way Out by Bullet For My Valentine plays, and there are more boos than cheers this time as the man known as Oliver Brooks makes his way to the ring.

"Another member of Cobra Club in all honesty. He considers himself to be one of the greatest high flyers of all time, and he's lived up to it with a handsome resume!" Ash says.

"Can't wait to see that put to the test." Roddy says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mason goes to take out the legs of Oliver, but Oliver back jukes away from it, and lands his weight on top of him. He wraps his hands around Mason's body, and keeps him pinned to the mat. Mason uses his legs to try and kick at him, but Oliver backflips up, and lands on his feet with a bow to add some flair. The crowd is impressed, but still boo him. Mason stands up, and kicks Oliver, before hitting him with a Belly-to-Belly God-Plex! He screams in anger, and the crowd pops. Mason laughs as he lifts Oliver up again, but Oliver hits a Selina del Sol (probably butchered the spelling)! He pins off of it.

"One…" Mason easily kicks out, but Oliver maneuvers his body so he can cover Mason again, and in the air does a Shooting Star Press!

"That's why he's THE GREATEST HIGH FLYER OF ALL TIME!" Ash screams. Oliver covers again for another one count. Oliver angrily gets up, and goes for a springboard onto the God Of War, but Mason rolls out of the way. Oliver lands on his feet, and runs into a Cyclone from Mason! He covers off of it.

"One… Two…" Oliver kicks out. Mason gets up in a fury, and instead of getting angry at the official, he forces Oliver to his feet. Oliver nails him in the side of the head with an enziguri, and Mason falls to a knee. Oliver then hits a hurricanrana, planting Mason's face to the mat! He screams, and goes to the top rope, landing a split-legged frog splash! The crowd pops to the athleticism, but are suddenly awed by Mason having the strength to lift Oliver up on his shoulders, and connects with a Ultimatium! He screams once more, and gets Oliver in position for his Stronghold submission! Oliver tries to fight, but ends up passing out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Mason Strong takes the win here tonight!" Asylum says.

"I think Oliver put up a good fight though." Roddy says.

"Good fight? That don't mean much unless you take the win!" Ash says, laughing.

"Well guys, it is MAIN EVENT time! He beat Ben Jones in a lopsided and short match last week, but Samuel faces Freddy Escobar tonight, and if he can beat him, he gets a shot at the UWA championship in 2 weeks at May-Day!"

Vermillion plays, and the crowd boos as Samuel makes his maniacal way to the ring.

"The crowd has every right to hate him! After what he did to Ben Jones last week, dear God, I hope he gets his comeuppance tonight!" Roddy says.

"He's got an easy task honestly, Freddy Escobar was really hurt in that post-match assault last week by Devan, but here's hoping he can hold his own." Ash says.

POWER plays, and the crowd pops as Freddy Escobar comes out. He's got tape around his ribs, but he's coming down with a purpose!

"That right there is why he is the PRINCE! He'll fight no matter the circumstances!" Roddy says proudly.

"What are you, his manager?" Ash says.

Freddy gets in the ring, and immediately tackles Samuel to a huge pop. The ref doesn't know what to do, but in a frenzy…

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Freddy doesn't let up for a good five seconds until he comes up, one arm up and one arm clutching his ribs. The crowd cheers his effort, but they quickly die down as Samuel pops up with no problem.

"Hi Freddy…" He says creepily with a small wave. Freddy isn't fazed, and goes to continue the attack, but Samuel sidesteps, and Freddy is trapped in the corner. Samuel hesitates.

"Let's see, how does… THAT (he punches him in the ribs) feel!?" Freddy cringes in pain.

"Or THIS (He punches a bit harder)!" Freddy sits on the second turnbuckle, and the ref pushes Samuel back.

Freddy pushes the ref away, and he stands up, but immediately gets speared back into the corner!

"Samuel is taking it to the Prince here…" Ash says.

Freddy slaps Samuel, and doesn't hesitate to kicks Samuel back in the stomach as well! The crowd pops, and Freddy kicks Samuel once more to where he's leaning forward. He runs the ropes slowly, and goes for the Kingslayer, but Samuel pops up, and Freddy slams his foot into the mat. Freddy hobbles a bit, and Samuel takes the opportunity to hit the DIE! The crowd is shocked for a moment, but Freddy is leaning against the ropes. He snaps awake, and lays out Samuel with a flying clothesline! He gets up, still clutching his ribs, and drops a knee across the back of Samuel's head. He rolls him over, but can't cover, as Samuel SITS UP! Freddy is horrified by this, and scrambles to find the bottom rope. Samuel stands up slowly, and Freddy goes to meet him with a right hand, but Samuel catches it. He bends the wrist awkwardly, and shoves Freddy back, hitting him with the DIE! The crowd is silent as this time, Freddy falls limp on his back. Samuel cockily covers.

"One…... Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Samuel is going to May-Day, and facing Devan!" Ash says as the crowd boos.

Backstage:

Anthony is shocked and outraged in the back as well. He sprints out of his office.

Ring:

Notorious plays, and Anthony walks onto the stage with a mic.

"Alright Samuel… you won, however, there is one more thing about that match. It is a TRIPLE THREAT! Devan will be defending against you Samuel, and this man…"

The arena is silent for a moment, and suddenly…

Judas Rising by Judas Priest plays, and the crowd pops LOUD as another monster of a man comes out.

"HOLY SHIT! It's… JUDAS!"

Judas marches out to the ring, wearing his signature T-Shirt (check out the forum for more), and gets in the ring, staring down Samuel.

We Don't Have To Dance plays, and Devan marches out, standing next to Anthony. The Monster looks at Anthony, and grunts, holding up his title as his challengers look back at him before the show ends.


	5. Show 4 (Go Home for May-Day)

**A/N: The GO-Home show for May-Day! Enjoy!**

Show #4:

Ready for War plays, and the crowd is screaming.

"The final show before our first PPV of the season, MAY-DAY! Hello everyone, I'm Foxxer, joined by JJ to my left, and Ryder to my right, and guys, we've got a lot to talk about going into this show!"

"You are right Foxxer, I cannot wait for this show, and May-Day!" JJ says.

"Also, after the shocking victory he had over Freddy last week, Samuel was granted his UWA title match, but he and Devan have to be on the look out for another threat, JUDAS! We will have the contract signing here tonight!" Ryder says.

"But to kick us off, Inigo returns, and he's hungry for another win, and Matt's looking for his first of the season! Those two face off right now!"

Resistance to Resilience plays, and the crowd pops as Matt Lopez walks down the aisle to the ring.

"He took a hard loss to Jason Malice last week, but he's come back, and looks ready to take on a monster of a man!"

"Inigo hasn't been seen since he defeated said Malice, but it looks like Malice had more in him as he did to your point Foxxer, defeat Matt in that brutal encounter last week." JJ says.

"Anyways, lets get his opponent out here." Ryder implies.

Indestructible plays, and the boos are deafening as Inigo makes his way down the ramp.

"That monster of a man could make Mark Henry look like his bitch! He tossed Jason Malice around in his debut, and this is his second appearance on UWA programming." Foxxer states.

"He's got a busy schedule, and he appears when he wants!" Ryder says.

"Like a certain champ in- "

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Inigo wastes little time grabbing poor Matt by the throat. He lifts him up for a chokeslam, but Matt jumps out of it, and lands a stiff kick to Inigo's knee, bringing the big man down to a knee. Matt keeps the kicks going, but into Inigo's chest. He lands about four or five, when Inigo catches his leg. Matt hops as Inigo gets to his feet. Matt goes for an enziguri, but Inigo catches his other leg. Inigo starts to push Matt's legs up his back, but Matt is flexible enough to get himself under Inigo's legs, and turn it into a roll-up pin.

"One… Two…" Inigo rolls through, and the force of it pushes Matt into the ropes. He uses them to stand, and lands a drop kick to the back of Inigo's head! Inigo falls into the ropes, and Matt looks around, and runs the ropes, hitting the 619! He waits for Inigo to get back up, and goes for From Mexico with Pain, but Inigo catches him and drops Matt with a powerslam! He covers.

"One…...Two…" Matt kicks out, and Inigo grabs him by the throat again. He goes for another chokeslam, but this time Matt wraps his legs around Inigo, and goes for a hurricanrana, however, Inigo gently lowers him down, and locks in a… Boston Crab?

"When do you ever see giants using submissions?" Ryder asks.

"Hey, it's UWA, and the WFA, what do you expect?" Foxxer counters.

Inigo brings a lot of his weight on Matt's spine, but Matt, resilient as he is, finds his way to the ropes, and breaks the hold. He pushes his back with the back of his hand, and slowly stands up. Inigo goes for a spear to finish off Matt, but Matt leapfrogs over it, and catches Inigo with a Pele kick! Inigo backs into the ropes, and catches Matt with a lariat, which sends him face first into the mat! Inigo covers.

"One…...Two….. Thr- "Matt kicks out.

"Wow! A messed up back, and he's still in this match, is Matt Lopez!"

Matt is very slow to get up, and Inigo goes to set him up for the Hurricane.

"There's a hurricane coming through, and he's no superhero!" Ryder says.

Matt somehow flips out of it, and nails Inigo with a superkick! Inigo tries for another lariat, but Matt catches Inigo with a second superkick! He grabs Inigo by the wrist, and connects with his Storm maker!

"No Ryder, it was just a storm brewing!" Foxxer says delighted.

Instead of covering him, Matt goes to lock in his Apex's catch crossface!

"Inigo may tap here!" Ryder says.

Inigo looks like he's going to tap, and tries dragging Matt to the ropes, but he just has no energy left. Inigo slowly passes out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Hell of a showing from Inigo, but Matt Lopez walks out as the victor, in a HUGE UPSET!" Foxxer says.

"I see good things in his future with that win!" Ryder says.

"He caught Inigo on a bad night, payback is a bitch!" JJ says.

Backstage:

Anthony is walking around backstage. He turns his head and stares.

"Well, haven't seen you in a while…" He cautiously walks up to the person, and it turns out to be none other than Sara Lewis! The crowd is more cheers but there are some boos (remember season 4).

"Relax Anthony, I have no plans on taking this company over again, since it won't be around long enough for me to do much…" She chuckles.

"Okay then, I did send out a thing for everyone, and I think you deserve a second chance, so how about, you have a match against… someone that's making their debut, at May-Day..."

"Hope you liked them, cause they won't be back after I finish them!" She hisses at him and leaves. He backs away slowly.

Ringside:

"SERIOUSLY? What a wimp… she's a girl!" JJ says.

"You do remember all the things she did to him and his family, right?" Ryder says.

"Ahem, anyways guys, coming up next, we have Katie Dre, looking for some redemption from last week, she'll be facing another newcomer, with the stipulation of the winner getting a UWA women's title shot at May-Day!"

Stronger plays, and the crowd pops as Katie Dre makes her way to the ring.

"This would be a nice redemption match for her, even with a great showing against the champ, she came up just short of the victory." Ryder says.

"I'm pretty sure someone said this last week, but close doesn't mean anything if you don't win!" JJ counters.

"Look, I'm more curious as to her opponent… there are quite a few options on the table." Foxxer says.

Katie paces in the ring, waiting for her opponent.

Predator & Prayer by The Agonist plays and the crowd is mixed (new star, but hated) as a taller than average woman walks out to the stage.

"That is the one and only Evelyn Bathory! Jase would be fangirling so hard right now."

"Indeed, the longest reigning Raw Women's champion, with a lot of other championships under her belt, and if she wins here tonight, she may have another one on her resume, if she can get past Katie." Foxxer says.

"Shut up PAUL!" JJ shouts sarcastcially.

"You had to do it…"

Evelyn gets to the apron, and slithers into the ring. She sits cross-legged, and holds her arms out like she's expecting a huge hug. The crowd is again mixed. She stands up, and looks at Katie, who has a scared look on her face. Evelyn snaps towards her, only to pull back, laughing, as she backs to her corner.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They lock up, and Katie gets the upper hand. Evelyn shows her experience by turning her predicament around, and bringing Katie down to her knees with a side headlock. Evelyn tightens the pressure, and Katie tries to get out of it.

Katie slowly gets to her feet, and bounces off the ropes, sending Evelyn running. Evelyn rebounds, and ducks a clothesline from Katie. Evelyn rebounds, and slaps away Katie's attempted drop kick! Katie gets back to her feet, only to be hit with a hard backhand. Katie backs up, and checks her face. Evelyn laughs, and Katie charges at her, tackling her to the mat! The crowd pops

The two get up, and Katie goes for a Dre-Kick, but Evelyn catches her leg, and brings Katie down with an ankle lock! Katie claws and scratches to get to the ropes. Evelyn twists the ankle, and Katie stops reaching to stop the pain. She ends up rolling through. She catches Evelyn's leg, and locks in an ankle lock of her own to the shock of Evelyn.

"Wow! What a reversal there by Katie!" Foxxer says.

Katie twists at Evelyn's ankle, but Evelyn is able to fight through the pain, and reaches the bottom rope, forcing the break. The crowd boos, but Katie pulls Evelyn's leg, bringing her off the mat, and face planting her hard. Katie screams, getting the crowd to pop as well. She stands tall, and waits for Evelyn to make it to her feet. Evelyn gets up, and turns around. Katie goes for another Dre-Kick, but Evelyn ducks it this time, and lifts Katie up for her Bathory's Execution! Katie elbows out of it, and finally connects with a Dre-Kick! The crowd pops as she immediately goes for the cover!

"One… Two… Thr- "Evelyn kicks out!

"What a kick by Katie, but it wasn't enough!" Ryder says.

"Evelyn still has plenty left!" JJ says.

Evelyn gets up slowly, Katie winds up for another Dre-Kick, but Evelyn lifts her up for the Bathory's Execution again, she connects this time, and covers Katie.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katie somehow gets a shoulder up.

"I think that was just instinct, there is NO WAY she kicked out of that on her own…" Foxxer says.

Katie's body starts jerking around, and Evelyn goes up to the top rope.

"She's thinking about that dangerous Deadly Nightshade move she's done for a long time!" JJ says.

Katie uses the ropes to slowly get to her feet. Evelyn starts her Shooting Star press, grabbing Katie's neck on the way down, and connecting with the DDT!

"HOLY SHIT! What a move! Katie's out!" Ryder shouts.

Evelyn covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow! Evelyn is going to May-Day, and she'll be taking on Nyx Rosewood!" Foxxer says.

Evelyn stands over her beaten opponent, and leaves the ring shortly after.

"Before we get to the end of this show, Dan Riley and the Cobra Club will be addressing The New Shield, from where ever they are."

Titantron:

The tron shows a hospital like room, and Dan Riley lying on a hospital bed, bruised all over.

"Ladies and gentlemen… as your UW champion, I am very disappointed to say I am not going to be able to make it to May-Day, and neither is the rest of Cobra Club…" The boos are deafening. "However, that said, come the week after May-Day, NEW SHIELD, we are coming for you!" He does the Hiss off along with the Saint Brothers, and the camera fades to black.

Ringside:

"Very disappointing news, but they will be back very soon!"

"To end the go home show, we have a HUGE contract signing, Devan, Samuel, and JUDAS come out to sign for their match at May-Day, Anthony is hosting it, NEXT!"

Notorious plays, and Anthony comes out to a pop.

"He's about to be in the middle of three monsters! I cannot wait to see how he handles it." Ryder says.

"I hope they rip him apart…" JJ says.

"Ahem, he just needs to get out in one piece." Foxxer calmly says.

Anthony stands in the middle of the ring, and takes in the reception. The contract sits in the middle of the table in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the UWA Championship contract signing." The crowd slightly pops. "Please welcome the first challenger, a man who fought, and won, to earn his spot in this match, SAMUEL!"

Vermillion plays, and the crowd boos as Samuel makes his way to the ring.

"The fans have a totally legit reason to hate him right now! He basically left Ben Jones laying in his own blood a couple weeks ago, and almost did the same to Escobar last week." Ryder says.

"I remember…" JJ says, having flashbacks. "But, this is just ONE of THREE in this epic match!"

Samuel is snickering as he picks up his mic. Anthony tries not to make eye contact with him.

"Now, for the UWA's newest member! Please welcome, JUDAS!"

Judas Rising plays, and the crowd pops as Judas walks out. He stands at the top of the stage and screams.

"That is a monster of a man to introduce to this match!" JJ says.

Judas steps over the top rope.

"Ahem…" Anthony stands back as Judas picks up his mic, and stares down Samuel. Samuel chuckles again, and Judas cracks his neck.

"Now, for the champion, please welcome, the Monster…" The boos are deafening. "DEVAN!" The boos grow louder.

We don't have to Dance plays, and Devan walks out to Roman Reigns type boos, but the crowd genuinely have a reason to hate him! He carries the UWA championship over his shoulder. People are throwing little things at him to. He just walks into the ring, and stares down his opponents.

He stares at them for a while, before picking up his own mic.

"Now, if you all could just…"

Samuel holds up a hand, and Anthony stops.

"Anthony, if you could... just…" He waves his hand towards the ropes, telling Anthony to leave.

Anthony sighs, and leaves the ring, but stays ringside.

"Well then… fellow monsters, I have not much to say, but at May-Day, you are both going to DIE!" Samuel slams his mic down, and signs the contract.

Judas steps forward. He scoffs at Samuel, and sets his mic down. He signs the contract.

Devan goes to speak, but the boos drown out his words. He swallows a lump.

"What I did to Freddy was nothing personal." The boos are even louder. "I was protecting my reign, as he was a hell of a competitor! I couldn't have him going after my championship." The boos are louder. "Ah to hell with it, I can't reason with your fanbase Anthony!" He slams his mic down, signs the contract, and is immediately attacked by Judas! The crowd pops, and Samuel stands back watching.

Judas tosses Devan over the top rope, and turns to face Samuel, who is holding the UWA championship…

Anthony gets in the ring at this point, and snatches the title from Samuel. Anthony hugs the belt tightly, as the show ends with him in the middle of Samuel and Judas.

 **A/N: Tension is high as we head to PPV #1, I can't wait for it! See you all then!**


	6. May Day Part 1

**A/N: WELCOME EVERYONE TO May-Day! The first PPV of this final stretch! We have a STACKED card tonight!**

 **Apologies for it going out a day later, completely slipped my mind! Enjoy!**

May-Day!

Dear Maria Count Me In by All-Time Low plays, and the crowd is going absolutely wild!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first half of May-Day! This is Foxxer here, along with Velocity and… Ash. You are looking live at the Barclay's Center for the first ever PPV we have ever had in this month of May!"

"HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! I was SOO good in my first appearance, they brought me back for more!" Ash shouts!

"Ugh… he's a chore Foxxer, good luck tonight." Velocity says.

"Anyways, thanks for that warning, but to kick us off tonight, we have the RETURN of the Contract in the Cage! Six stars that have been kept 'secret' are about to come out and compete for the contract at the top of that cage! That contract guarantees a UWA championship match anytime, anyplace, over the rest of this season!"

The crowd builds for the match, as the cage is lowered so the bottom is at the height a title hangs during a ladder match. The contract is on top of the ceiling of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Contact in the Cage Match!" An announcer shouts. "Introducing first…"

Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain plays, and the crowd goes absolutely crazy!

"NO WAY, it's…"

"JASON FREAKING SABRE!" Ash screams in delight! "HE'S ABOUT TO MAKE HIS MARK HERE!"

"Welcome back Jason Sabre, we haven't seen him much since UWA season 5, and OH MY GOD, I am actually happy to see him!" Velocity says.

"That's just the first of six, who are the other five?"

Jason gets in the ring, and takes in the cheers.

"WELCOME BACK!" The crowd chants.

Jason waves to his fans, and takes in the applause as he waits for his first opponent.

The Way Of The Fist plays, and the crowd pops as Mason Strong makes his way to the ring.

"Mason Strong, with a successful debut under his belt a couple of weeks ago against Oliver Brooks, and it looks like that match earned him a spot here tonight!"

"MASON STRONG ICHIBAN!" The crowd screams along with him.

"That sounds very familiar for some reason…" Ash starts.

BURN IT DOWN!

Database by Man With A Mission plays, and the crowd is mixed as Aiden Black of the New Shield makes his way to the ring.

"What the hell is he doing in this match?" Foxxer asks.

"You got me, what is Anthony thinking?" Velocity asks.

"He's trying to put together a great match for you ungrateful assholes over here who are shitting on something that will probably be fantastic!" Ash responds.

"What, you don't think something fishy is going on?" Foxxer counters.

Resistance to Resilience plays, and the crowd pops as Matt Lopez makes his way out for the match!

"Matt Lopez? He lost his first match this season, why is he here?" Ash angrily says.

"Anthony is just- "

"That worked on Kiran Foxxer, not on me…" Ash shuts Foxxer right down.

"Ahem, anyways, this may be a shot at redemption for him, winning this match is a great opportunity for him." Velocity says.

"Two-thirds of the field down, who else is left?"

Crazed laughter echoes in the arena, and the crowd pops as The Toy Master begins to play.

"It's JASON MALICE! He actually is one of the few that deserves this. Being shot down early in the first episode, losing to Inigo whatever his last name is on show #1!" Ash says sympathetically.

"Finally we agree on something. But yes, Jason Malice, an extreme guy as we saw in his match with Matt Lopez on the following episode after his loss to Inigo." Foxxer says.

"He's got good fortune going into this one."

"So, who is the final competitor?" Velocity asks.

The lights go out, and the crowd starts ohhing.

Painless by Fozzy plays, and the crowd cheers.

"NO WAY, it's…" Foxxer can't say the name.

"RYAN FREAKING LEWIS!" Ash finishes.

"He's been gone since the season 4 finale last year, what the hell is he doing back?" Velocity wonders.

"The undeserving bastard, stood against UWA with his -"

"Ash? I'm going to stop you there." Foxxer says.

"So, it's: Mason Strong vs Jason Sabre vs Matt Lopez vs Ryan Lewis vs Aiden Black vs Jason Malice for the contract huh? This is going to be good!" Velocity says.

The six men circle each other already, and wait for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

All six men look up at the cage, and Aiden retreats to the outside, trying to find a ladder under the ring. Malice (gonna call the Jason's by their last names) goes out, and kicks him in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Sabre and Mason Strong brawl in the corner, with Mason being pushed into the corner with a barrage of rights and lefts from the experienced Sabre.

Sabre slows up, and slaps Mason Strong. The crowd ohhs, and Mason shoves Sabre back into Matt Lopez, who turns and clocks Sabre across the jaw. The crowd ohhs, and Matt charges Mason with a spear in the corner. Matt gets up, and runs at Mason, but he catches poor Matt, and sends him over the top rope into Malice!

Mason gets out of the ring, following his competition, and Aiden sneaks a ladder into the ring, but Ryan Lewis sees this, and shoves the ladder into Aiden's throat. Ryan takes the ladder and, with authority, sets it up under the first trapdoor to the cage.

"They have to get to the cage, then, as was shown in the first season, you can either go up on the inside, or climb the outside to the top. This will be very interesting." Foxxer implies.

Ryan starts climbing the ladder, but Mason pulls away from a rampage he is having on the outside, and grabs Ryan's foot, halting him in his tracks. Ryan gets down from the ladder to deal with Mason, and Aiden tries to sneak up the ladder. Mason however shoves Ryan into the ladder and sends it crashing onto Aiden, crushing him in the process.

"My god!" Velocity says.

Sabre gets to his feet on the outside, and stands face to face with Malice.

"Hi, I'm Jason…" Malice says, with a sly grin and a chuckle.

"Jason…" Sabre says, sliding into the ring. Malice gets in the ring as well, and stomps on Sabre. He is turned around by Mason Strong, who he lays out with a Sudden Death Superkick! He then sets up for his Laid To Rest, but as he goes to hit it, Ryan charges him and lays him out with a clothesline, but the DDT still connects!

Aiden gets up clutching his ribs, and turns to see Ryan looking at him. They stare for a moment, and both race up the ladder! Ryan gets up first, and easily shoves Aiden off, but he immediately gets up, on adrenaline, and lands a kick into Ryan's leg, bringing him down a rung. Aiden gets up and opens the trapdoor, but Ryan kicks him, and traps his neck in the door! Ryan screams, and Mason is at the bottom, looking to knock it over.

However, before he does, Furno and Raptor run out and take out Mason!

"The New Shield! They have a tag title shot later tonight!" Furno goes up the ladder, and brings Ryan down, then goes up to help Aiden into the cage.

"Aiden is the only man in the cage!" Velocity says.

"Now he has to climb the sides, then go up through the opening at the top in the middle!"

"That cage is pretty sizable as well, tall enough where you can't just jump and pull your way up as well." Foxxer says.

"Aiden can easily do this!" Ash says.

Aiden, clutching his ribs, starts climbing the side.

Furno and Raptor stand guard at the bottom.

Matt gets in, and is taken down by the two, but Sabre uses the distraction to climb up and through the door. Aiden sees Sabre and keeps climbing. Sabre tries to pull him down, but Aiden holds on. But once Sabre punches him in the back, Aiden comes crashing down onto the steel of the cage, causing it to sway a little bit.

"That is not safe!" Velocity says.

"How did Anthony get this match approved?" Ash adds.

Sabre screams, trying to keep himself on balance, and starts climbing the cage.

Meanwhile, Malice gets back to his feet, after watching the New Shield demolish Lopez. He charges the two, and takes the both out. He scrambles up the ladder, but gets caught by both of them. Strong gets back up, and clotheslines them both out of the ring! Malice keeps climbing, and enters the cage, just in time to see Sabre get to the opening. He jumps up and skims him, this is enough to cause Sabre to lose his grip, and his feet start dangling.

"The tension is crazy!" Foxxer says.

Sabre tries to bring his legs up, but has little leverage to do so. While this is happening, and suddenly, he is face to face with Mason Strong! Mason kicks at Sabre, and Sabre falls. However, Mason doesn't have a good enough grip, and in the process, falls down himself, face first!

"Well, I think Mason is out!" Velocity says.

All four men in the cage, Sabre, Malice, Aiden, and Mason are all on the floor of the cage, and all except for Mason are stirring.

"Who's going to get up first?" Foxxer questions.

All three get up at the same time, and look down to see, Matt Lopez climbing the ladder. He gets to the top of it, and starts climbing the outside of the cage.

"Well, if season 3 is any indication, this man is hella resilient!" Foxxer says.

Matt starts climbing, he makes it to the side with little trouble, but starts clutching his ribs halfway up.

Sabre and Malice start fighting on the inside, but Sabre just hits a Final Blow from out of nowhere, and starts scrambling up the side.

Aiden gets up on the opposite side, and they both get to the top at the same time!

All three get there, and see the contract, hanging a few feet above the roof.

"Yes, Anthony thought to make this more interesting, the competitors have to climb a rope to get to the contract." Ash implies.

"Nice…" Velocity says, a bit sarcastically.

Matt, Sabre, and Aiden all stare each other down, before Matt scrambles for the contract. Aiden shoves him first, nearly causing him to fall off the side, but Sabre catches him, and Irish Whips him into Aiden, taking both men close to the opening in the roof. Sabre starts to climb the rope, but Matt regains himself, and grabs at Sabre's foot. Sabre kicks Matt, but is shoved off in a powerbomb like fashion by Aiden!

"The sound of flesh on steel is not good!" Ash screams.

Aiden uses the rope to stand, and tries climbing it. He sees Matt crawling, and stands on his back. He has his fingertips on the contract, but Matt falls limp, and Aiden loses his balance, falling back into the cage!

"Oh my God! What a nasty fall!" Foxxer calls.

"He's gotta be down for the count!" Velocity says.

Ryan comes up and goes past everyone already in the cage.

"Ryan has just been biding his time all along!" Ash says.

The boos are coming in, as Ryan just easily climbs his way up to the roof. However, before he gets to the top, his fingers are stepped on, and it's Jason Sabre!

"How is he already up?" Foxxer questions.

Sabre smiles, and stomps on Ryan's fingers, sending him crashing to the steel below!

"Sabre is the only one standing!" Velocity says as the crowd begins to cheer.

Sabre climbs the rope, and slowly pulls down the contract to a HUGE pop!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"SABRE HAS WON THE CONTRACT IN THE CAGE!" Foxxer calls.

"He's guaranteed a UWA championship match!" Velocity says.

"Nice win by Sabre, outlasting five other men to win this one, hopefully he doesn't waste it." Ash says.

Sabre slowly descends back to the ring, and kisses the mat when he makes it back. He walks to the back, showing off his newly won 'prize'.

"The other guys and gals are going to have a hell of a time following that match up!" Foxxer says.

Backstage:

Samuel is shadow boxing with somebody backstage.

"Well, there is Samuel, looking as ready as ever, getting a shot- "Ash is stopped.

The figure is revealed to be Rachel!

"There is RACHEL! The woman that keeps him going apparently, but making her first appearance since season 4, which seems to be a trend for a lot of these names." Foxxer points out.

Samuel finishes and Rachel pulls him into a hug as the segment ends.

Ringside:

The competitors who were still in the cage made it down on their own, and have been safely taken to the back.

"Well, coming up next everybody, even though the title is not on the show, the UW title needs some contenders, and we have Furno Moxley here, after his involvement in the Contract In The Cage Match, and he will be facing a challenger from ANY promotion to decide who the UW challenger will be when Dan makes his return."

Furno just recovers ringside, and he stands in the ring, to a chorus of boos as he screams to the stage.

One Hell Of An Amen by Brandley Gilbert plays and the crowd pops as a familiar face comes out to the stage.

"It's, ERIC APPELBAUM! What a return for him!" Foxxer says.

Eric starts marching to the ring like a Texas Rattlesnake, and gets into the ring. He gets on the top rope, and holds his arms up, middle fingers up as well. The crowd pops, and he does this at all four corners. He then gets in Furno's face and flips him one as well.

"Eric is back! He's already making enemies, things are right in the world!" Velocity says.

"Eric…" Ash thinks. "Where the hell did he go?"

"After his whole thing last season, he's done being a child of the lord, and he's paved his own path!" Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eric goes in quick, and nails Furno with a forearm right above the eye. He lays a barrage of kicks to his stomach, hunching Furno over. He goes for the Stunner early, but Furno shoves him off, and regathers himself in the corner.

"I don't think Furno was prepared for Eric Appelbaum of all people." Foxxer says.

"Well, Eric hasn't shown up until today, so I couldn't agree more…" Ash says.

Eric flips off Furno and charges him. Furno side steps, and Eric stops himself from hitting the post. He turns around into an attempted Kill Trigger, but Eric slaps the knee away, and goes for the ER 2.0 (Stunner followed by an elbow). He goes for the stunner, but Furno shoves off of it, and rebounds with a, Rock Bottom? The crowd pops super loud!  
"Shades of Stone Cold vs The Rock!" Foxxer calls delighted. Furno stands up, and Eric starts crawling. Furno runs the ropes, and goes for the FlashPoint, but Eric stands up, and this time hits the full ER 2.0! The crowd pops as he crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Furno gets a foot on the bottom rope.

"Son of a Bitch!" Velocity says.

"Watch your damn mouth Velocity, but yes, Furno did just survive the ER 2.0!" Ash says.

Eric gets up, and goes slowly up to the top rope.

"Is he going for his NJ to Cali Flight?" Foxxer asks.

"I think he is!" Velocity responds.

He screams for Furno to get up. Furno runs as Eric jumps. Eric lands hard, but rolls through. He turns around into a Kill Trigger! The ohhs are deafening. Furno covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric kicks out!

"Eric surely is resilient!" Ash says.

Furno is enraged! He pleads with the official, begging for a three count to have been counted, but the official says it was a two. Furno sighs, and sees Eric crawling again. Furno measures Eric, and goes for the Flashpoint again, but as he goes for it, Eric pops up, and drops Furno with a clothesline! Eric goes to the top again. He waits for Furno to stand up, and jumps off, hitting the NJ to Cali Flight!

"WICKED SPEAR!" Velocity says.

Eric covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd pops as Eric stands victorious.

"Eric wins! However, there is NO WAY Furno was prepared for this match!" Ash says.

"True, but it still counts, WELCOME BACK ERIC APPELBAUM!" Foxxer says.

"A good return for Eric, but now we get into the first championship match of the night! Evelyn Bathory won a match last week to get this opportunity at Nyx Rosewood, and she defends her title here, tonight!"

Predator and Prayer plays, and the crowd boos as Evelyn makes her way to the ring.

"She beat Katie Dre in a brutal encounter last week to earn this match! I cannot wait to see Evelyn in action again." Ash says.

"The fans here sound like they can't wait to see her get a comeuppance." Foxxer says.

Evelyn slithers into the ring, and sits cross legged in the middle of the ring, waiting for her opponent.

Amaranth plays, and the crowd pops but is mixed as Nyx Rosewood takes to the stage. She spreads bat wings and walks down to the ring with the UWA Women's title at an angle around her waist.

"She's looking great tonight! No New Shield out here to help her, as Furno and Aiden both took brutal losses earlier." Velocity says.

"This is for the title, so hopefully this will be a damn good match!" Foxxer says.

The official takes the title and holds it up, as Evelyn spiders herself up, and Nyx takes off her wings, and looks to her opponent.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nyx isn't intimidated by Evelyn's tactics. She rolls her eyes into the back of her head at one point, and when she opens them back up, Nyx has her rolled up already.

"One…... " Evelyn spider-walks herself out of it, and Nyx is a bit terrified.

"Woah…" Foxxer is amazed and scared.

Evelyn twists her body so she stands up. Nyx charges her with a clothesline, but Evelyn ducks it, and rotates, hitting a discus clothesline! Nyx is laid out hard, and Evelyn bends back, spider-walking over Nyx.

"That's… unique…" Velocity says. Evelyn gets back up, and drops a hard elbow across Nyx's stomach. She covers.

"One…" Nyx gets a shoulder up. Evelyn sighs, and gets her opponent up, but locks in a side headlock. Nyx is quick to fight out though, and turns it around. She shoves Evelyn off and goes for her Nemesis Blade! But Evelyn catches her, and goes for the Hatred! She hits the back breaker, but Nyx is able to stand up and avoid the latter part of it. Nyx cracks her back, and Evelyn puts her forearm into the back of Nyx's head. Nyx pops off the ropes, and hits the Nemesis Blade! The crowd pops, and Nyx covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Evelyn kicks out, and the crowd is shook.

"That was one of Nyx's best shots!" Foxxer says.

Nyx gets up slowly, and Evelyn spiders up. Nyx goes to stomp her, but Evelyn rolls out of the way. She slithers back under the ropes, and to the outside. Nyx angrily rolls out of the ring, and is nearly met with a right hand, but she ducks, landing a stiff kick to Evelyn's stomach. Evelyn keels forward from the impact, but quickly tackles Nyx to the floor, hard!

"Did you hear the thud?" Foxxer asks.

"I did!" Velocity says.

Evelyn slowly stands, and rolls her opponent back into the ring. She slides back in and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Nyx kicks out! Evelyn cannot believe it.

Evelyn waits for Nyx to get up. She looks to be winding up for something. Nyx gets up, and turns. Evelyn tries for a leg sweep, but Nyx hops over it, and tries to jump on Evelyn's stomach. Evelyn gets out of the way, and slaps Nyx! Nyx staggers back, and his hit with a brutal headbutt!

Nyx falls limp, and the crowd ohhs. Evelyn laughs, and lifts the 'lifeless' body of Nyx up, she goes for the Irish Curse Back Breaker again, and connects! She then goes for the latter part (a Sister Abigail), and she connects with that as well! The crowd is in shock. Evelyn covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "The lights go out.

They stay out for a good ten seconds. When they come up, Katie Dre is in the ring!

"What is Katie doing out here?" Velocity asks.

"She must be after Evelyn after she defeated her last week to earn this match." Foxxer says.

The official is nowhere to be seen, and Katie goes for the Dre-Kick! Evelyn ducks it, and goes to hit Katie with the Irish Curse Backbreaker. However, Katie breaks out of it, and sends her right into a Nemesis Blade from Nyx! The crowd pops, and Nyx covers. The ref gets up on the outside, and counts.

"One… Two…... Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Unbelievable! Nyx retains with the assist from Katie Dre!" Foxxer says.

"I can already say, this isn't over yet! Evelyn is going to be in it for revenge now!" Ash says.

"That's going to do it for this half, we'll see you all- "

Tron:

There is a car arriving in the parking lot. It parks in an empty spot, and the driver's side opens. A figure steps out, and it's revealed to be BEN JONES!

"It's BEN JONES! What is he doing here?" Foxxer calls out.

Ben has a cut lip, and tape around his ribs. He limps his way through the lot into the backstage area.

 **A/N: AWWW SHIT! See you in part 2!**


	7. May Day Part 2

**May-Day Part 2:**

"Welcome to the second half of May-Day, this is Ryder here along with JJ and Kiran, we have a nice second half to follow that spectacular first half!"

"You got that Ryder, but what is Ben doing here? He got destroyed by Samuel, remember?" Kiran says.

"I do, but that doesn't mean much now, as I think Ben is revamped, and ready for a fight."

Backstage:

Ben is frantically walking around. He finally sighs in relief, and walks towards someone.

"Well well, look who it is." The giant figure turns to him, and it's Ryan Lewis. The crowd pops!

"Ben, how's it hanging buddy?" Ryan pats Ben on the shoulder. His arm his taped up after the CITC match..

"Look, I know we have some history, but I need some help…"

"Funny you say that, because I need some as well, and this one involves your sister."

"She's nothing to me now…"

"That's Bull and you know it. She got a bit over her head over the, hiatus I guess, and I'm trying to get her back, but I can't… She's gone absolutely crazy."

"How?"

"I don't know, she disappeared for a month, and came back like this…"

"Well, I think I know one person who could help us…" Ben puts a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ringside:

"Who could it be?" Ryder asks.

"I have no idea Ryder, but anyways, we have some more action, remember Oliver Brooks? He's the only representative for Cobra Club here tonight, and he's proudly announced that he wants a match, so Anthony gave it to him, he'll be taking on fellow newcomer, Gabriel Garuda, next!"

No Way Out plays, and the crowd boos as Oliver Brooks enters the arena.

"He did pretty well in his debut match, but couldn't hang with Mason Strong." Foxxer says.

"Wow, good memory there Ryder." JJ says sarcastically. "He does deserve a second chance here, he is part of Cobra Club after all!"

"We'll see about that JJ." Kiran says.

The crowd grows anxious as the tron lights up.

Dust to Dust (Call of Duty MW3 OST) plays, and the crowd is mixed, but more cheers as the man known as Gabriel Garuda takes to the stage.

"Anthony signed too many tweeners to this company!" Kiran points out.

"For real, we need actual people to hate! More like Devan!" Ryder says.

"Anyways, Gabriel is the latest in a long line of people making their first appearance in UWA, and Gabriel making his at a PPV no less!" JJ says.

"This is going to be good!"

Gabriel gets in Oliver's face, and Oliver laughs, as they are pushed apart by the official.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Oliver shoves Gabriel, but Gabriel doesn't take it lightly. He lays out Oliver with a wicked right hand which sends shocks through the whole arena.

"That's gotta be one of the craziest punches I've ever seen!" Ryder says.

"A right hand doesn't make a wrestler, unless you're a giant…" Kiran says.

Gabriel doesn't wait for Oliver to get up, as he goes for his Trap Card, but Oliver gets to the ropes and forces the break. Gabriel pulls Oliver by the leg, but Oliver gets up and hits a step-up enziguri! The 'Kiwi Assassin' gets up and hits a running knee strike right to Gabriel's skull! Gabriel bounces off the ropes and instinctively takes Oliver out with a brutal clothesline! The crowd ohhs, as Gabriel comes up, his face bleeding.

"That knee hit hard!" JJ says.

Gabriel covers Oliver but manages a one count. Gabriel comes up his hand in his face.

"Gabriel may not be able to compete well enough, he looks like he doesn't know where he is…"

Gabriel gets Oliver to his feet. Oliver slaps Gabriel, causing Gabriel to stagger. Oliver lifts Gabriel up and hits the TKO! He sighs, and covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oliver picks up a win! But Gabriel, he may be hurt pretty bad…" Ryder says.

"Yes, Gabriel took that nasty knee right to the face, and I don't think Oliver cares right now." Kiran says.

Oliver celebrates to many boos.

Gabriel is still bleeding, and is tended to by the doctors.

"After that, coming up, we have Anthony coming out to address many things going on here in the UWA."

Notorious plays, and the crowd pops as Anthony makes his way to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all are enjoying May-Day so far!" The crowd cheers delighted. "Glad you are, but I have something to go over. While our final Heat Wave PPV is coming up in a month, a part of me is already focused on my biggest match, not the last match of the season at Ultimania, but the Proving Ground match!" The crowd pops. "There are a lot of people that can compete in it, and everyone has an equal chance of being picked to fight in it, and the first two competitors will be announced the week before, and no one else, because there will be A LOT of surprises in that massive match!" The crowd pops.

"I personally cannot wait, as I have thrown my name in the hat as well, just to keep things interesting." The crowd cheers that. "Anyways, lemme go ahead and announce this while I'm here, this contest, is a triple threat tag team match set for one fall, and it is for the UWA tag team championships!" The crowd pops.

"Oh no… I just realized something… poor Aiden Black, he's gotta compete twice tonight, even after that brutal match!" Kiran says.

"He may not have been victorious there, but I see a change of fortunes for him in this one!" JJ says confidentally.

"Let's hope."

Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim plays, and the crowd boos as Raptor Reigns and a beaten up Aiden Black make their way down the entrance ramp.

"Not from the fans like they did, because Aiden just looks like he can barely walk at the moment, maybe that'll change in the middle of the match."

Monster by Skillet plays, and the crowd pops as the Demon Warriors, Faolan Balor and Senshi Kuroi march out to the stage side by side, looking better off than their fellow challengers.

"Yeah, they may look better, but I think they don't know what they're walking into, which is a match with two of arguably the greatest tag teams in the WFA!" Kiran says.

"They're a great tag team in their own right Kiran." Ryder says.

"But they can't forget about…" JJ starts as the Demon Warriors stare down the New Shield.

Devious plays and the UWA tag team champions, the Freelancers, walk out to the stage with their respective titles on their shoulders.

"The rightful tag team champions! The Freelancers have been champs EVERYWHERE they have gone, even holding a handful of titles at the same time! I almost guarantee they will retain here tonight!" Kiran states boldly.

"I'll take you up on that Kiran." JJ says.

"Well, the teams are ready…" Ryder says.

The Freelancers cockily hand over their titles, and the official holds them up.

The three teams have a standoff in the ring.

"Remember the rules… all six men are in at the same time, and the first team to score a pinfall or submission wins/retains the championships!" Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Raptor and a busted up Aiden retreat, and try to get the Demon Warriors and the Freelancers to go at it. The two teams stare each other down. Edward then looks back to the two. He points to Foalan and Senshi, then to Luke and himself, then down at Aiden and Raptor. The crowd pops.

"This plan is brilliant!" Ryder says.

Foalan nods, and the four men all charge Raptor and Aiden. Raptor stands his ground, and gets taken down by all four men! Aiden gets in to try and help his shield brother, taking Foalan off the pile. The two start brawling, and Foalan slides across the ring apron, baseball sliding and kicking Aiden in the nose! Foalan stands on the apron, and waits for Aiden to get up, but he is tripped by Edward!

"Of course that didn't last long!" Kiran laughs.

Foalan slowly rolls back into the ring, in obvious pain. Edward gets back into the ring, and covers Foalan.

"One… Two… " Raptor Reigns breaks it up. The boos are deafening.

"I guess the boo rule applies to anyone with Reigns in their name." JJ says with a chuckle.

Raptor gets up, and takes in the reaction. He looks around and is suddenly face to face with Senshi.

"This is an interesting face off…" Ryder says.

Raptor goes for a right hand, but Senshi hits a Slingblade to a HUGE pop! Senshi gets up and stands in the corner. He lines up for his Kuroi Yoru, but His leg is grabbed by Aiden!

"You have to have eyes everywhere in this match!" JJ says a bit bitterly.

Senshi goes to punch Aiden, but Aiden ducks, and Senshi is crushed between the corner and Raptor's body!

"That's the equivalent of a freight train ladies and gentlemen!" Ryder says.

Senshi falls forward into Raptor's chest, and is immediately lifted and hit with a Samoan Drop! He stands up, and screams. The crowd boos!

Luke gets up slowly on the outside and gets on the apron. He leans against the top rope, and Raptor charges him. As he goes to spear Luke, Luke sidesteps and Raptor flies through the ropes and face plants!

"Ouch…" Kiran says, hissing in pain.

Luke chuckles, and gets in the ring. Edward gets up as well. Luke sees Faolan in the corner. He gets up and sets him up for his Fallout, and Edward sets up for the Mic Check. Both come down, and they hit the Reality Check! The crowd is mixed, as Luke covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Senshi gets in, and pushes Edward into Luke, breaking up the pin.

"Great awareness by Senshi to save the match for his team." JJ says.

Senshi gets up and is met with a Curb Stomp from Aiden Black!

"Where the hell did Aiden come from!?"

Aiden goes to cover, but is thrown out of the ring by a recovered Edward. He covers Senshi.

"One… Two… Thr- "Faolan breaks it up. The crowd ohhs, and Faolan gets up, hitting Faolan with a slingblade! He moves Aiden into the 'Drop Zone' and goes to the top rope.

"I think he's going for it…" Ryder starts.

Faolan lines him up, and hits a Coup De Grace! He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Luke breaks it up this time.

"Eyes have to be EVERYWHERE!" Ryder shouts.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd starts chanting.

Aiden, Luke, and Faolan all stand up, their teammates are all nowhere to be seen.

"It could be just a triple threat now, with the current situation…"

Aiden is clutching his ribs, and kneels over. Luke and Faolan look to each other, and go towards Aiden. Luke however rolls up Faolan.

"One… Two… Thre- "Aiden gets Luke and rolls him up.

"One… Two… Thre- "Faolan gets Aiden, and rolls him up this time.

"One… Two… Thre- "Aiden rolls through, and is met with another Slingblade from Faolan! Luke chucks Faolan out of the ring with his own momentum, and gets Aiden to his feet. He lifts him up, then hits him with the Fallout! The crowd is mixed as he makes the pin.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"THE FREELANCERS RETAIN!" Kiran is delighted.

"No way! After all the challenges Anthony threw at them, they are still the UWA tag team champions!" JJ says.

"I personally cannot wait to see who gets their shot at them next." Ryder says.

The Freelancers celebrate dramatically as their opponents watch on in surprise and disbelief.

"Up next, it is our Co-Main Event! Sara Lewis wanted a challenge last week, and promised to end anyone that Anthony put against her tonight! We get Sara vs a mystery opponent, next!"

Murder by Within Temptation plays, and Sara Lewis just walks down to the ring, no flashy entrance or anything.

"That is the woman who caused a hell of a lot of trouble through season 4 of UWA!"

"Indeed, turning Anthony against his entire family and nearly killing UWA as a whole. Anthony has all rights to hate her, but he's given her a chance here tonight!"

She gets in the ring and waits for her opponent.

"Who's Anthony putting her against?"

With Legs Like that by Zebrahead plays, and the crowd pops!

"Is it…"

A woman wearing a Winchester Brother's shirt and black tights makes her way to the ring.

"She's from just outside of Dallas Texas, her father hunts demons with her uncle, it's Jessica Winchester!" Ryder says.

"She's gonna need more than some salt to defeat this 'demon' tonight!" Kiran says.

Jessica gets in the ring, and she holds her arms high to a pop.

Sara Lewis stares her down Jessica, but Jessica stands her ground, not showing signs of intimidation.

"This is going to be a hell of a fight!" JJ says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sara brutally tackles Jessica to the mat! She claws at Jessica's face! The official cannot get Sara off. He starts counting, but when he gets to five, Jessica starts fighting back. Jess gets Sara off, and Sara tries to get back on the attack, but Jessica trips her, and tries to lock in an arm-bar! Sara fights out of it, and goes to hit her Righteous Kill (Hammerlock Cradle DDT)! The crowd ohhs, but a resilient Jess fights out of it, and goes for her Nightwish 2.0. She hits the discus clothesline, but as Sara turns around, she nails Jessica with a superkick! The ohhs are loud, and Sara covers.

"One… Two…. Thre- "Jessica barely kicks out

"Kudos for Jessica staying in this one…" Kiran says.

Jessica slowly stands up, and Sara goes to hit another superkick, but Jessica ducks, and this time hits her Beautiful Disaster, the DDT, then a tight hold on the arm-bar!

"Sara may tap out!" JJ says.

Sara's arm looks like it's about to pop out of its socket, but she is laughing. She turns the hold into a roll-up pin.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jessica breaks the hold, and runs right into the Righteous Kill! The crowd ohhs and goes silent, as Sara covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, what a statement made by Sara Lewis! She just beat Jessica, pretty easily dare I say." Kiran says, a bit scared himself.

"Well, who knows what this means!" JJ says. The lights go out, and a spotlight shines on Sara. She doesn't celebrate, and instead walks back the spotlight following her as boos chime in.

Backstage:

Anthony just watched Sara defeat Jessica in a very intimidating fashion. There are suddenly frantic knocks at his door. He opens it quickly.

"Ben? The hell are you- "He pauses as he sees another figure behind Ben. "Why is he here?" The two walk in and it's Ryan behind Ben! They push past him into his office.

"Anthony? I know, what we did to you a year ago, but now… we need your help." Ryan argues.

"Haha," Anthony has a weird feeling.

"I know, deja vu, but we need you! You just watched Sara out there, right?"

"Yeah, so…"

"So! That's not my sister!" Ryan says.

"I couldn't tell, she wasn't very merciful when it came to season 4 if I remember correctly." Anthony fires back.

"That is true, but they have changed…"

"Really? You're gonna have to prove that Ryan."

"Fine… what?"

"You gotta figure something out…"

"Anthony? If you don't help us, UWA could go into season 4 all over again! Sara won't stop, you've got to do something!"

"Okay… so fill me in, then I'll consider helping you."

Ringside:

"I'm curious about that now. They need Anthony's help, Ben again, and Ryan for the first time."

"Sara, helped? Heh, no, she's far from saving at this point."

"It is time for our MAIN EVENT! The match of all matches, monsters vs monsters, we have Devan defending the UWA title against Samuel and freaking JUDAS!"

Judas Rising plays, and the crowd pops as JUDAS walks out to the stage. He looks very intimidating!

"He's ready for his debut match here in UWA, a triple threat for the UWA championship! He's my pick to win!" JJ says.

"Yeah, but Samuel…" Kiran says. "He's got a history, he's got the most experience here in UWA, he's the vet here!"

"True, but all of these guys have about the same experience as they all come from various promotions around the UWA!" Ryder counters.

Vermillion plays, and the crowd boos as Samuel Dark makes his way to the ring.

"A very serious Samuel walking to the ring tonight! He's ready to take back HIS UWA championship!" Kiran says.

"His? It clearly belongs to Devan, in case you don't remember, he retained in a definite MOTY candidate against Freddy Escobar a few weeks back!" JJ says.

"Speaking of Devan…"

We Don't Have To Dance plays, and the crowd is mixed as Devan makes his way to the ring with the UWA title being dragged behind him. His hair is dyed white with red at the tips, and his face looks like it's been removed, and a wicked smile is painted on. He's wearing the exact opposite of what he wore in his match against Freddy Escobar.

"First off, disrespect to this company, dragging the top prize like that! That said, yes there is our UWA champion, the Monster!" Ryder says.

"Beating Freddy in, as JJ already claimed, a MOTY candidate, but then turning on his fans and Escobar, by knocking him out with the championship!" Kiran says.

"Yeah, but he's looking across the ring at two other monsters in their own right, this will be a hell of a brawl!" JJ says. "Devan's going to have to pull out a lot of stops to win here tonight!"

The official, very terrified, is handed the UWA title from Devan, and he holds it up to cheers. He slips the title out of the ring, and stands in the middle, ready to call for the bell.

"Here we go!" Kiran says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The official gets out of the way, but nothing happens. The three men stare each other down for quite some time.

"They, aren't moving?" Ryder says.

They turn their heads to face each other, but no one makes a move right away.

Samuel cracks his knuckles, and Judas pops his neck from side to side. Devan punches the air and finally throws his hands up. He charges at Samuel, backing him into a corner. The crowd pops, and Judas pulls Devan off forcefully, throwing him into the other corner. He goes over, and starts stomping on the champ!

"Judas making his presence felt early!" JJ says.

Judas screams, and turns into a DIE! From Samuel early! Judas stiffens, and looks down at Samuel. He rubs his jaw briefly, and laughs. Samuel backs away, and Judas lifts him by the throat, and slams him down with a two-handed chokeslam!

"Jesus!" Kiran shouts.

"No, that's Judas…" JJ says sarcastically.

Judas is turned around, and Devan tries to lift him up. Judas elbows him in the neck, and Devan lets go. Judas goes for a headbutt, but Devan ducks to the right, and lands a stiff kick at Judas's hip. Judas backs up, and Devan lands a stiff right hand to Judas's side. Judas laughs it off, and Devan goes for another punch. Judas catches it, and lifts him by the arm, flipping him in the air, and onto his back! He puts a hand on his chest, and lays a barrage of right hands to Devan's face. Devan's face is busted open.

Judas gets up, and hit with another DIE! From Samuel! Judas's neck snaps back and he slowly turns his head back, as he gets to his feet, Samuel hits another DIE and Judas finally falls to a knee. Samuel gets a bit of air, and hits a DDT! The boos get louder as Samuel covers Judas.

"One… Two…" Judas kicks out. The crowd comes alive at that moment.

"Judas has no idea that he just saved UWA there." Ryder says.

Devan gets to his feet slowly, and Samuel goes up to him. He grabs him by the throat.

"Not enough blood!" Samuel says sadistically. He starts headbutting him.

Devan eventually hits one of his own, sending a shock through Samuel and the crowd. Devan is dizzy, and Samuel is just rebounding off the ropes, looking for a lariat, but he is laid out by a massive clothesline from Judas! The crowd pops as Samuel flips in mid-air. Devan recovers, and goes for a Free Kick to Judas! It connects, and Devan goes for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Samuel breaks it up to a chorus of boos.

"This crowd really hates Samuel!" Kiran says.

"Well, can you blame them? Almost a year ago, he crapped on the UWA title he once held! Broke it to pieces with his hammer, and now he's back, and fighting to regain it!" JJ says.

Samuel gets up, and stares into the 'face' of Devan. Samuel points sadistically at Devan, does a cut throat, and goes for the DIE, but Devan also goes for his Free Kick again! They both connect, and all three men are down for the moment!

"This is Awesome!" The crowd chants.

Judas rolls out of the ring, and looks under it. He laughs as he pulls out a table to a huge pop. He slides it into the ring.

"There are no Disqualifications in this match!" Ryder points out.

He starts setting it up, but Devan clubs him in the back, causing him to fall to a knee. He shrugs and goes for the Free Kick to the back of Judas's head, but Judas pops up, and hits a variation of a stunner! The crowd pops, but boos immediately as Samuel rolls up Devan in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Devan rolls himself all the way through, and Samuel is pushed into Judas, who sticks his tongue out before lifting Samuel up for the Burden of Sin! The crowd pops, and Judas covers off it.

"One… Two… Thre- "Samuel gets a shoulder up! The crowd ohhs, and Judas cannot believe it!

"What a showing from Judas, taking a lot, and giving it as well.

Judas looks back at the table, and goes to set it up. He gets the legs, and finally flips it, standing it up. He looks up, and goes to lift Samuel up, but he is hit with a Free Kick! Judas staggers, and Samuel looks at Devan, but hits Judas with another DIE! The boos are deafening.

"How many is that now? Four?" Kiran says.

"Five, but they aren't done…" Ryder says.

Devan and Samuel stand side by side, and both hit their respective moves! Judas goes over the top, and hits the floor hard. He looks like he's out cold!

Both men stand in the ring for a moment, but Samuel hits Devan with another DIE! The boos are deafening, as Samuel crawls over Devan's body, facing away from the stage. He covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "The official is pulled out of the ring, by ANTHONY!

The cheers are deafening! The official is out cold, and Samuel gets up. Anthony slides into the ring.

"What is ANTHONY doing out here?" Kiran is enraged.

"I think he doesn't want Samuel to win the UWA title!" Ryder says.

"He hasn't, but this is a bit ridiculous!" JJ says.

Anthony sees the table, and waits for Samuel to finally turn around. He kicks him in the stomach, and lifts him up for the Dre-Bomb, THROUGH THE TABLE!

"Oh my God! Samuel's body has to be broken!" Kiran says.

"SUE HIM!" JJ says.

Anthony is breathing heavily.

"THANK YOU ANTHONY!" The crowd chants.

He looks at Devan, then back at Judas. He sighs, and drags Devan's arm over Samuel. He gets out, and helps the official up. The official sees the pin, and counts.

"One… Two… Three!" The crowd pops.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"DEVAN RETAINS!" Ryder shouts.

"With the assist from Anthony!" JJ adds.

"What the hell, WHY ANTHONY?" Kiran shouts enraged.

"There are so many questions here, like, is Judas going to get a rematch because he wasn't involved in the decision? What's Devan going to think? And yes, why Anthony?" Ryder says.

"That's going to do it for tonight, we will see you all Friday for UWA!" Kiran closes the show.

 **A/N: ANTHONY WHY!? Until Friday!**


	8. Aftermath of May-Day

**A/N: Welcome to the aftermath of May-Day, and the first show of JUNE! Enjoy**

Show #6

Ready For War plays, and the crowd is going nuts.

"It is the show after May-Day! Hello everybody, Ryder here, alongside Ash and Jase, gentlemen, we had a hell of a show earlier this week!"

"You're right Ryder, we had a show filled with drama, squashes, and shocks!" Jase says.

"Speaking of shocks, Anthony comes out to address his actions at May-Day." Ash says.

Notorious plays, and the music can barely be heard as the pop is so loud. Anthony comes out, taking in the cheers.

"That man right there, screwed Samuel out of what should be HIS UWA championship!" Ash says.

"He probably has a reason for it, but listen to this crowd, they love him for it!" Jase says.

Anthony is smiling, and high fiving all the fans he can on the way down to the ring. He gets in and grabs a mic.

"THANK YOU ANTHONY!" The crowd chants.

"Well, I guess I don't really need to explain myself." Anthony starts to more of a mixed reaction. "However, I have to… Samuel, I know what you've done! Ben told me about it last night, what you did to Sara Lewis!" The crowd goes silent. "Sara 'disappeared' for about a year, and I know who it was. The psychotic behavior, the vendetta against me, that's partially her talking, but mostly, YOU SAMUEL!" The crowd ohhs briefly. "So, Samuel… cats out of the bag, come and explain yourself."

The silence is deafening.

"Oh, right… he's not feeling to good after taking that kind of loss, and he decided not to show up tonight…" The boos are deafening.

"So, consider this, show up next week Samuel, cause I got some stuff I just have to say to you, that'll put me OVER you!" He drops the mic and leaves to a mixed crowd.

"Well, short and to the point. Anthony has called out Samuel!" Jase says.

"I don't know if that's a wise move by him, but it's his career." Ash shrugs.

"Well, coming up next, after returning in convincing fashion at May-Day, Eric Appelbaum has made a claim, and he's going after Dan Riley, who is finally back from injury! That match is NEXT and the UW title IS on the line!"

One Hell Of An Amen plays, and the crowd waits for Eric Appelbaum to enter the arena.

"He beat Furno Moxley Monday to earn this spot, I wonder what's the holdup?"

Backstage:

A cameraman rushes to a scene. The New Shield's Raptor Reigns, Aiden Black, and of course Furno Moxley are all ganging up on Eric! Raptor and Aiden back up, and Furno lines Eric's head up with a box, and goes to knee him! However, Furno is shoved off his balance. Aiden and Raptor look up and see The Saint Brothers and Dan Riley standing tall! Aiden and Raptor try to run, but Ricky and Tommy each take one, and toss them into a pile of boxes! They both wait for them to get up, and then get a SUPERKICK PARTY started, first to Aiden, then to Raptor, and finally, to Furno! They line up on Eric, but Dan stops them.

"This wasn't anything personal." Dan nods to Eric.

"Why then?"

"Cause I want you at 100% when we do fight. Until next week Eric." Dan waves to him over his shoulder and leaves.

Eric stands there, a determined look on his face.

Ringside:

"It doesn't look like we're getting a UW title match tonight…"

"Well, if we don't have that, then… coming up next, Katie Dre screwed Evelyn out of her UWA Women's title match a few days back, and we get an answer to the question: why? Next!"

Stronger plays, and the crowd pops as Katie Dre makes her way to the ring. She is not as happy as her dad was, but is trying to force a grin.

"Well, she's not as happy as her dad, I wonder why? She did basically the same thing he did…"

"We're about to find out." Jase says.

The crowd is more mixed as Katie stands in the ring.

"Well, my dad had a personal reason for doing what he did, but, I honestly couldn't tell you why I did what I did…" She says. The crowd is silent. "I'd like to have Evelyn come out here, so I can apologize…"

The crowd anxiously waits.

Predator & Prayer plays, and the crowd cheers the previous challenger for the Women's title.

"She was screwed last night as well, it's going to be interesting seeing how this goes."

Evelyn slithers into the ring, and starts to stand when she can rise to be face to face with Katie.

"Evelyn… you are, an amazing and worthy competitor, and… I guess I was jealous you got the title match I thought I deserved. I was wrong, and I am sorry…"

Evelyn cocks her head from side to side in confusion.

"Hell, how about you get a rematch, against Nyx Rosewood, RIGHT NOW!" The crowd pops, and Katie signals to the back.

"Impromtu Women's title match! YES!" Ash is delighted.

"But, Nyx just defended her title earlier this week!" Ryder says.

"She's had a week, this'll be interesting!" Jase says, as Ash continues rubbing his hands together.

Amaranth plays, and Nyx Rosewood makes her way down the aisle, the Women's title around her waist. She has bandages around her head, and her arms, but she looks ready to compete.

Nyx gets into the ring, and hands the title to Katie.

"Oh, and I guess, I'll officiate this match…" She shrugs, and holds up the title to cheers.

"Something is fishy here." Ash says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Evelyn takes Nyx down early, spearing her to the mat. She gets up quickly, and Nyx stays down for a moment. She clutches her ribs. Katie checks on her, and Evelyn starts to lean closer. Katie immediately Dre-Kicks her! The crowd ohhs, and starts to boo. Katie calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding! (x3)

Katie runs out of the ring, and grabs Nyx's title. She hands it to her, and walks out with her to a chorus of boos.

"Wait, what just happened?" Ash is confused.

"I don't even know…" Ryder is confused.

"Katie, she just turned on the fans…" Jase is also confused.

Backstage:

Sara is walking around the back, and she bumps into Anthony.

"Oh, Sara…" Anthony is slightly red.

"Get out of my way!" She shoves past him.

"What did Samuel do to you?" She stops in her tracks. She lunges at Anthony and grabs him by the arms.

"Anthony, you have to help…" She closes her eyes, and when they open again, they are a dark shade of gray. "Leave me alone!" She shoves him into a wall and walks away. Anthony sits there rubbing his shoulder.

Ringside:

"What is up with Sara?" Ryder asks.

"SARA? What's with Anthony? He's more of a wimp than he was!" Ash says.

"Well, coming up next, we get an inside look at Jason Sabre, our holder of the Contract In The Cage that grants him a UWA title match, anytime, anywhere!" Jase says.

 _May-Day_

"Jason Sabre has done it!"

Jason holds up the Contract on the top of the cage.

He's taking a long trip back to Los Angeles to see his family, and when he gets there, a lot of people come out to greet and congratulate him. He smiles and hugs his wife, Alexa.

He sits in his room, his wife by his side.

"Yeah, this is a very happy moment for me. I got news before the match that she had discovered she was pregnant, and, I couldn't lose that night…" Alexa pulls him close for a hug.

"I cannot wait for this, but I have to get back out there, I have to become UWA champion, and I will, for myself, my wife, family, and my soon to be newborn." He kisses Alexa and her stomach as the segment ends.

Ringside:

"A touching moment for our future UWA champion!" Ash says.

"That is if he cashes that in, he's only got three months to do it!" Ryder says.

"In case you don't remember, it only took Dan Riley a month to cash his in." Jase says.

"Well, anyways, coming up next, the UWA champion, Devan, walked in and out of Barclay's as the UWA champion! We hear from him, next!"

We Don't Have To Dance plays and the boos are deafening, as Devan makes his way to the ring, still dragging the UWA title behind him.

"This place gives off a Roman Reigns heat vibe." Ash says.

"Ahem, anyways, while his retention of his title wasn't exactly the cleanest of wins, he did walk out with his title last night." Ryder says.

"Yep, and we already heard from one person involved, let's see what happens now." Jase says.

Devan raises the mic to his lips, and the boos are deafening.

"ASSHOLE!" The crowd chants. He stands there, taking it in.

"Well, being one got me this!" The crowd boos louder. "Now, if I can speak…" The boos slowly quiet down. "I didn't need Anthony's help Monday." The boos are louder.

"YES, YOU DID!" Chants start echoing.

"Well, I have this, and NO ONE ELSE DOES!" The boos are deafening.

Tron:

"Oh Devan! Hello, I'm here in my office, and I just told someone, who understood my actions believe it or not, they could have a shot at that title, and here's a hint, ahh to hell with it, in our main event, you are facing JUDAS!" The crowd pops!

"An impromptu Main Event, Devan will be defending his UWA championship against Judas in a rematch, right now!" Jase says.

Judas Rising plays, and the crowd pops louder as Judas makes his way to the ring.

"Listen to this arena!" Ryder shouts.

Judas marches down, and he and Devan have a massive staredown.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chants.

"Well, we're getting this UWA title match, RIGHT NOW!"

Devan reluctantly hands the UWA title over to the official, and he holds it up.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two charge each other, and Devan is shoved back by the monster of Judas.

"Devan may be a monster, but Judas is bigger than him!"

Devan retreats to the outside, and Judas chases after him, Devan gets back in the ring, and Devan runs the ropes, looking to knee Judas in the head as he gets back in. Judas however lifts him off his feet, and slams him with a spinebuster! The crowd pops, and Judas pins off it for a one count.

Judas lifts Devan up, and Devan slaps him across the jaw, Judas retaliates with a kick to the stomach. Judas punches Devan once more, and runs him off the ropes. Devan charges, but Judas lifts him up, and looks to Tell 'Em Judas Sent Ya! (get it?), but Devan elbows Judas in the side of the head, causing Judas to drop him gently. Devan lines up Judas, and connects with the Free Kick! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Judas kicks out, and Devan immediately goes to lock in Poison, but Judas's strength is too much, and he lifts Devan up once more for Tell 'Em Judas Sent Ya! He connects this time, and covers.

"One….. Two… Thr- "Devan gets a foot on the bottom rope. Judas doesn't heasitate, and brings the foot back off the ropes, and pulls Devan towards the middle of the ring. Devan however turns it into a cradle, with Judas's shoulders pinned to the mat.

"One… Two… Thre- "Judas rolls his way out of it, and is met immediately with a the Shiniest Wizard! He then goes up to the top rope.

"What is Devan thinking here?" Ryder asks.

Devan waits for Judas to get up, and goes for a flying crossbody, but Judas catches him out of the air, and lifts him up for the third time. The crowd goes nuts, as Judas plants him with his version of the F5! Judas covers him in the center of the ring.

"One… Two… Three? NO!" Devan JUST gets his shoulder off the mat.

"My God! That was too close to call!" Jase says.

"How did Devan kick out?" Ryder starts.

"It's the Monster! I'm telling you guys!" Ash says.

Judas cannot believe it, he just hit Devan with his best shot. He didn't know what else he could do.

He gets Devan up, but he is wrestled to the mat, and he locks in an Arm Trap Crossface. The crowd boos.

"That's Devan's submission move known as Poison, and it looks like it for anyone locked in it!" Jase says.

Judas fights and fights, but it doesn't look like he's going anywhere. He starts to pass out, and Devan loosens the hold, which Judas takes advantage of.

"There's a mistake by Devan, look at Judas!"

Judas lifts Devan up on his shoulders once more, and hits him with his F5 again! He falls in the wrong direction though, and both men are down.

"This is Awesome!" The crowd chants.

"This is- " Ryder starts.

Weight of My Pride plays, and the crowd goes absolutely nuts!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Jase starts.

"It's JASON SABRE!" Ash shouts.

Jason runs down the entrance ramp, full sprint, and slides into the ring! He's holding his contract in the cage!

"I thought he'd hold it longer, but no, he's…" Ryder starts.

He gives the contract to the official, who gives it to the announcer at ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jason Sabre is cashing in his Contract in the Cage!" The crowd pops again. "This match is now, a triple threat!" Jason is screaming, waiting for his opportunity.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Devan and Judas are both still down. He lifts up Devan and chucks him out of the ring, and Judas gets up slowly. Jason measures him, and hits the Final Blow! The crowd pops.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd goes nuts!

"Ladies and gentlemen, exactly 4 days after winning it, Jason FREAKING SABRE has won his first EVER UWA championship!" Ash says.

"I applaud him for it, and I hope he has a good reign, because he knows he's going to have both of these monsters after him!"

"In a HUGE SWERVE, we say, goodnight everybody, and see you next week!"

 **A/N: Deja Vu anyone? I needed something to spice things up after May-Day, see you all next week!**


	9. Show 7

**A/N: Welcome to the 7th episode of UWA's final season, I am looking forward to this one, following the shock cash in last week by Jason Sabre, we have a NEW UWA champ! Plus a few surprises this week.**

Show 7:

Ready for War plays, and the crowd is going crazy.

"It's got that Night after Mania vibe here tonight, as everyone is still shook over the events of last week! Hello everybody, Fangirl here, along with JJ and Kiran, it's great to be back here!

"Yes ma'am, it is great to see you again, after all this time, but to start us off, we have a NEW UWA champion named JASON SABRE! We hear from him RIGHT NOW!"

Weight of my Pride plays, and the crowd pops as Jason Sabre makes his way to the ring, the UWA championship around his waist.

"He stole that title last week, cashing in his contract in the cage, while we thought he was still at home in California with his wife, but no, he came back, and cashed it in!" Kiran says.

Jason gets in the ring, and takes a mic.

"YOU DESERVE IT!" The crowd chants.

"Thank you all!" The crowd cheers. "I know, it came as a shock when I came out with my contract, because EVERYONE thought I was at home still, but when that footage rolled, I was already backstage, I just stayed out of sight. I was in Los Angeles for a day, my wife knew the situation and supported me, and shortly after that, I came back for this!" He holds up the belt now. "And that DEFINITELY PAID OFF!" The crowd pops. "Now, down to business, I know two monsters are going to be looking for a rematch, and I say bring it on! One of you, both of you separately or together, I don't care, LINE THEM UP!" The crowd cheers, as Jason starts waving his hand to the backstage area.

Painless plays, and the crowd is mixed as Ryan Lewis makes his way to the stage.

"Ryan Lewis? What is he doing?" Fangirl asks.

"I guess you could call him the runner up in the Contract In The Cage match…" JJ says.

"Runner up? That's nothing, Jason won, and that was it!"

Ryan has a mic, and speaks.

"Jason… oh Jason, sadly, you're monstrous challengers are not here this evening." The boos are deafening. "However, the only reason you won that contract, was because I didn't have a good grip, if I did, that would be a totally different story!" The boos are loud.

"Sounds more like excuses." Jason says to cheers.

"Well, prove me wrong, put that title on the line, RIGHT NOW!" The crowd is mixed.

"Would you all like to see that?" The crowd pops. "Alright Ryan, I'll put this on the line right now!" The crowd pops as Jason calls to the back for an official.

"A UWA title match to open the show? YES PLEASE!" Kiran is pleased.

"This is a nice start to your first show back, hey Fangirl?"

"It is! I'm hyped!"

Ryan gets in the ring and the two stand across from each other as an official takes the title and holds it up.

He gives it to someone on the outside, and stands between the two.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd is going crazy.

Jason and Ryan circle for a moment, and Jason charges Ryan, only to be caught in a bear hug!

"Uh-oh, the champ is in- "JJ starts, but Jason somehow slips out to the delight of the crowd. Ryan is confused, and tries to grab his opponent again, but Jason ducks away, and goes behind Ryan. He tries to suplex him, but realizes the situation. He backs up, and goes for a chop block! Ryan is taken to a knee, and Jason runs the ropes, rebounding and hitting Ryan with a running high knee! Ryan falls on flat on his back, and Jason covers.

"One… " Ryan easily kicks out. Jason stands up, and grabs Ryan's wrist. He gets him to his feet, and goes for his Acid Maker, but Ryan knees Jason in the stomach, taking the wind out of him. He lifts Jason up for his Hell bomb, but Jason punches Ryan in the head quite a few times. He is dropped, but lands on his feet. He catches Ryan's wrist again, and this time connects with the Acid-Maker! The crowd pops, and Jason covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ryan kicks out, and no one can believe it.

"How did Ryan kick out of that?" JJ asks.

"Very good question, go ask him yourself JJ?" Kiran counters.

"I'm good…"

Jason gets up, and goes to make sure Ryan is 'Locked In', but before he can lock the submission in, Ryan rolls so he crushes Jason. His shoulders are down.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jason somehow gets his shoulder off. Ryan gets off, and Jason is gasping for air. Ryan grabs Jason by the throat, and forces him up. He does a cut-throat with his free hand, and then lifts him up for the Hell Bomb. This time he connects, but somehow, Jason rolls through at the end of it! The crowd pops, as he stands up. Ryan stands up slowly, and is hit with the Final Blow! The crowd pops as Jason covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Jason Sabre retains the UWA championship!" Fangirl says.

"Very nice effort there by the challenger, but Jason Sabre retains in his first defense!"

Jason celebrates in the ring, holding the title up high, and blowing a kiss to his wife Alexa in the front row. He then gets out, and gives her one.

"A nice moment with WWE's Alexa Bliss." Kiran says.

"As Jason continues to celebrate, Dan Riley helped out Eric Appelbaum against the New Shield last week, and now they have a one on one match for the UW champion- "JJ starts, but hears something in his headset. "Okay, um, check that, ladies and gentlemen, it is now a triple threat match for the UW championship, Furno Moxley has been added to it!"

"Seriously? What is going on?" Kiran asks.

"However, the New Shield is banned from ringside." JJ adds.

One Hell Of An Amen plays, and Eric Appelbaum makes his way to the ring, walking like a normal person.

"No Stone Cold, thank God!" JJ says.

"Yep, and he's got himself a UW championship match to reignite his career here, hopefully that works out for him." Fangirl says.

"Now, let's get our champ out here!"

Help Is On The Way plays and the crowd cheers as Dan Riley comes out with the UW championship!

"There is the leader of Cobra Club, and the UW champion, Dan, the man of a million moves, Riley." Fangirl says.

"He wanted Eric when he was at 100%, and here we are."

The official takes the belt from Dan, and holds it up to cheers.

"Here we go!" JJ says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eric walks to the middle of the ring, and holds his hand out to Dan, who reluctantly accepts.

"Respect there, after last week." Fangirl points out.

The two lock up, and Dan Riley gets the advantage. He has a side headlock on Eric. Eric pushes Dan into the ropes, and shoves him off. Dan runs the ropes, Eric goes prone as Dan rebounds off the other ropes. Eric then shocks everyone by doing a leapfrog!

"Wow! Eric has really gotten into a grove since last season!" Kiran is impressed.

Eric catches Dan on this rebound with an arm drag! The crowd cheers for a moment, obviously impressed.

Eric screams, and Dan gets to a knee, grinning. Dan nods and lips something to Eric. The two circle again, and Dan slides around the back, lifting Eric off the mat. He slams him face first into the mat, and locks his arm behind his back. Eric struggles using his good arm. Eric then starts using his legs, and realizes he is trapped.

"Tell me another reason why Eric is getting this title match?" JJ asks.

"He's been in line for a title match for quite some time honestly, he never had a chance." Fangirl says.

"I didn't see him as the #1 contender, that belonged to Furno!" Kiran argues.

Eric gets his other arm under him, and punches Dan across the face. Dan releases his hold, and Eric gets to his feet. He flips Dan off, and goes for his version of the Stunner! Dan pushes him off, and Eric rebounds, going for a clothesline. Dan ducks that, and kicks Eric in the stomach, before setting him up for a Suplex! He hits one, then gets back up, going for another. He hits that one, and goes for a third. He connects with it!

"THREE AMIGOS!" Fangirl shouts delighted.

Dan gets up slowly, and sees Eric crawling. He shrugs, and locks in an Anaconda Vice! Dan puts pressure on it, and Eric tries to fight out of it. Eric looks ready to tap when suddenly…

Dan is hit with a steel chair!

"What the… it's FURNO! Again!" JJ says.

Ding! Ding! Ding! (X3)

Furno forces Dan to his feet, and shoves him, hitting his Kill Trigger knee! The crowd is booing loudly. Furno spins in a circle, and turns to see Eric flipping him off. Eric goes to kick him in the stomach, but he catches it, and kicks him instead. He runs the ropes and hits his Flashpoint! Eric's face is planted into the mat. Furno stands tall, and looks to ringside. He calls to the announcer to bring him something. The announcer obliges, and it's the UW championship. The crowd boos.

"A disgusting sight here. He wasn't given a match." Fangirl says.

"He honestly deserves it though." JJ counters.

"We'll see what comes of this!" Kiran says.

"Up next, after retaining in the strangest way last week, Nyx Rosewood, accompanied by her new friend, Katie Dre of all people, faces newcomer, Ana Dracsu, who will be accompanied by her own bodyguard and brother, Cody Fireheart!"

Amaranth plays, and the crowd boos as Nyx Rosewood makes her way out with the Women's championship on her waist, and Katie Dre at her side. Nyx doesn't acknowledge Katie until they are at the bottom of the ramp. Katie gets on the apron, and holds the middle and top ropes open for Nyx. Nyx smiles and goes through them. Katie then gets in herself. Nyx hands her the title, and she holds it up to boos as Nyx poses on the ropes.

"A very different Nyx Rosewood and Katie Dre, both of them getting along, and… I don't even know what to say about it…" Fangirl says.

Bring Me To Life by Evanescence plays, and the crowd starts to cheer as a woman carrying what looks like a chalice appears on the stage, a man standing next to her.

"That is the one and only Ana Dracsu, the self proclaimed Vampire from, Castle Dracula Transylvania. She is accompanied by her brother, Cody Fireheart.

"She's, how do you put this, evil, but the fans I think hate Katie a little bit more…"

Ana walks down to the ring with her brother in tow, and the chalice in her hands. She dips her hand in it, and lets what looks like blood drip from her fingers. She laughs, and gently hands it to her brother. She slides under the ropes into the ring, and stares down her oppenent. Nyx keeps her eyes on Ana, and hands her championship to the official.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two ladies circle each other. Ana strikes first, scratching at Nyx's face. Nyx checks her face, and there are scratch marks, but no blood. Ana chuckles, and Nyx doesn't take to kindly to it, charging Ana. Ana sidesteps, and laughs. Nyx turns to her again, but Ana kicks Nyx in the stomach. She goes for a suplex, but Katie, on the outside, grabs Ana's ankle, and forces her to let go. Ana looks at Katie, who looks innocent to the official. Ana does a cut throat to Katie, but turns into a Nemesis Blade, but Ana ducks it, and hits her Shuri Knee Strike! The crowd ohhs, and Nyx staggers, doing a 180. Ana shrugs, and goes to lock in her Vampire's bite, but her brother lips something to her. Ana nods slowly, and gets Nyx back to her feet.

"What did Cody just tell Ana?" Kiran asks.

"I don't know…" Fangirl says.

Ana forces Nyx to her feet, and lines up for another Shuri Knee Strike, but Katie grabs her again. She turns away innocently, but the official sees it. Katie pleads with the official.

Nyx uses the opposite ropes to get up, and Cody uses the bottom of the chalice as a blade, slightly cutting Nyx's arm enough for blood to flow down it, into the chalice!

"Wait, what did Cody just do?" JJ asks.

"What?" Kiran asks.

The official points at Katie, then points to the back, ejecting her to the delight of the crowd!

"Why?" Kiran asks.

"Well, that's kind of obvious, isn't it Kiran?"

Katie starts to leave in a fit of rage. Nyx is shoved back to the middle of the ring by Cody. Nyx is spinning in circles, not knowing where she is. She turns and is immediately forced down, and locked in the Vampire's Bite! Ana looks like she's biting Nyx's neck, but she is an inch away from it. The official asks Nyx if she wants to quit, but Nyx cannot physically respond, and ends up passing out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Katie is in shock, and quickly enters the ring to be by Nyx's side. Ana laughs loudly, and the crowd is mixed. Cody nods his head slowly, and the two leave Katie and Nyx in the ring. Katie looks at Nyx, and sees her arm is cut. She points this out to the official, but he shrugs it off.

"Maybe if you hadn't done anything, I would have seen it!" He counters.

Katie looks disgusted at the official, and helps Nyx out of the ring, Women's title in tow.

"What the hell did Ana want with Nyx's blood?" Kiran asks.

"I have no idea, but in movies it's for a ritual, or something." Fangirl says.

"Regardless, it's not going to be good, but coming up next, it's time for a TAG TEAM MATCH! The Freelancers need a challenger for Heat Wave III, and there will be a tag team tournament over the next three weeks to determine those contenders, match #1 is next!

Monster plays, and the crowd pops as Faolan Balor and Senshi Kuroi make their way down.

"The Monsters making their way down here, fighting for a shot at those UWA tag team championships!" Kiran says.

"Right, they were close in that triple threat tag team match a week back, but they are ready for a redemption shot, who will they be facing on their way up?" JJ asks.

The Kids Aren't Alright plays, and the crowd pops again but is more mixed, as Ricky and Tommy Saint make their way out.

"THE SAINT BOYS! LET'S GO!" Kiran shouts.

"Part of the Cobra Club, this is going to be an interesting match between these two teams!" Fangirl inquires.

"Well, the teams are in the ring, let's get it!" JJ says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Senshi and Ricky are starting respectably, and they lock up. Senshi gets the advantage, taking Ricky down with a side headlock. Senshi pushes him off into the ropes, and catches him on the rebound with a high knee. He quickly kips up, and does a 180 leg drop! The crowd pops as Senshi covers for a one count.

Ricky gets up slowly, and tags in Tommy. The crowd is mixed as Tommy walks up to Senshi. He looks him in the eye, and slaps him. Senshi doesn't take kindly to it, and slaps him back. He runs and hits a slingblade! Senshi gets up, and drags Tommy to the corner, tagging in Faolan. The crowd pops as he goes to the top rope. He looks for the Coup De Grace, but Tommy rolls towards Ricky and out of range. Faolan sighs, and hops off the ropes. He goes to Tommy, but as he hits him, Ricky tags in. Faolan doesn't see it, and hits a roundhouse kick to Tommy's face. He goes for the cover, but Ricky lifts Faolan off the mat, and drops him hard. The crowd ohhs, and Ricky goes up top.

"What is he going for?" Kiran asks.

Ricky stands tall, and goes for a double foot stomp, but Faolan rolls out of the way, and rolls up Ricky.

"One… Two…" Ricky gets out of it, and grabs Faolan's legs. The crowd is mixed as Ricky goes to lock in a Sharpshooter! Faolan rolls out of it, and kips up. Ricky kicks him in the stomach, and looks like he's going for his Saint's Clash, but Faolan lifts him over his shoulders! However, the momentum keeps up, and it turns into a sunset flip! Faolan's shoulders are down.

"One… Two…" Faolan rolls all the way through, and Senshi blind tags as Faolan hits a sitting drop kick! Senshi gets in and rolls Ricky on his stomach, locking in his Kao O Saku! The crowd cheers and Ricky looks like he's about to tap.

.

.

.

.

He's close,

but Tommy breaks it up! The crowd ohhs, and Faolan gets in, and goes to take out Tommy with a drop kick, but Tommy lifts him up, and lifts Faolan up with a Fireman's carry, he then hits his Demolition Kick! The crowd is awed as Faolan rolls out of the ring. Senshi gets up, and suddenly hits Tommy with a Kuroi Yoru! The crowd pops, but Senshi turns and is dropped to the mat on his back. Ricky crosses the legs, and locks in the Sharpshooter! The crowd boos, not wanting Senshi to tap.

"Senshi could tap!" Kiran says.

"NO!" Fangirl says.

Senshi drags Ricky towards the ropes, and gets a fingertip on it, but Ricky pulls him back to the center of the ring. Senshi is biting his hand, trying not to tap. Faolan tries to get in and save his partner, but Tommy holds Faolan by the ankle. Senshi looks like he's about to tap, but Faolan kicks Tommy away, and lunges forward, breaking the Sharpshooter. The crowd pops and all three men in the ring are down.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd is chanting.

"What a crazy match!" JJ says.

Senshi gets up slowly, favoring his right ankle. Ricky gets up, and Faolan rolls back to the apron. Senshi lines up Ricky for the Kuroi Yoru, but Ricky ducks it, and kicks Senshi in the stomach, looking for the Saint's Clash again, but as Ricky points Senshi's head to the mat, Senshi lifts himself up, and flips through with a sunset flip. He sits Ricky up, and hits the Kuroi Yoru! He drags Ricky towards his corner, and tags in Faolan! The crowd pops as Faolan goes up to the top rope. He leaps up, and hits the Coup De Grace! The crowd goes nuts as Faolan covers.

"One… Two…" Tommy tries to get in the ring, but is stopped by Senshi. "THREE!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The MONSTERS have won, and are one step closer to the UWA tag team champions!" JJ says a bit bitter.

"Yes! It'll be the Monsters vs the winners of the match next week!" Fangirl says.

"I cannot wait."

Senshi and Faolan celebrate as the Saint Brothers reluctantly applaud them.

"Well, we've been waiting all night for this, but it is time for Anthony and Samuel to stand face to face, with the return of the Batista Sisters, hosting their show, the Pack Smack!"

Backstage by Neffex plays, and the crowd is confused, but as three familiar faces take to the stage, they pop super loud.

"There are the Batista Sisters, Jessica and Jasmine, along with Callie standing between them." Fangirl says.

"I didn't expect them to come back after the surprise cancellation of UWA last year, but here they are, back for one more run." JJ says.

Jess and Jasmine get in the ring first, and Callie follows behind, all of them are loved by the fans.

The ring is set up with leopard stripes hanging from the ring posts, five stools, two on the sides and three in the middle, which the three ladies sit down on.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Jessica starts to cheers. She stands up. "It is an absolute honor to be back here!" The crowd cheers louder. "While we need no introductions, I am the host of this show, the Pack Smack, Jessica Batista, and there is my first co-host and sister, Jasmine, and my lovely second co-host Callie Runnels." The crowd cheers.

"WELCOME BACK!" They chant.

"It is great to be back here sis, and before we get into anything, I'd like to announce that I want a Women's title shot Anthony! Make it happen!" Jasmine shouts to cheers.

"Um, make that TWO Anthony!" Callie steps in.

"Hey, I'm obligated, I never actually got my rematch!" Jess says to laughs.

"Anyways, speaking of Anthony, last week, he called out someone, and we'd like to get more on that, so ladies and gentlemen, the UWA Owner, ANTHONY DRE!"

There's a slight delay.

Notorious Plays, and the crowd pops, but there are some boos as Anthony Dre sprints out to the stage, he's trying to hype up the crowd. The crowd plays along, and Anthony walks to the ring, a skip in his step.

"He's happy, probably to see Jessica again…" Kiran murmurs.

"Well, he's also getting an answer from Samuel." Fangirl says.

Anthony gets in the ring, takes a mic from the furthest stool, and shakes Callie's hand. She goes to shake Jasmine's, but she denies it. He shakes Jessica's, and goes to kiss her hand, but Jasmine gives him an evil eye, and Anthony just puts his other hand over it, before sitting on the stool.

"So, Anthony, before we get our other guest out here, we'd like to know what you meant about going OVER Samuel?" Jessica asks.

Jasmine leans in, wanting to know as well.

"Well, ladies…" Anthony starts. "I think I'd give a better explanation with more company out here…" He sets the mic down, and leans back slightly.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, SAMUEL!" Callie says to a mixed reaction.

Vermillion plays, and the reaction is still mixed. Anthony's face is obvious disgust.

Samuel gets in the ring, he smiles and just sits, mic in hand.

"Well, Mr. Dre… here I am." He says with a chuckle.

"Now then, lemme explain…" Anthony gets up from his stool slowly. "You, were the final UWA champion before the season ended, and what did you do? You took the UWA championship, and SMASHED it with a HAMMER!" The crowd is silent, and Samuel's laugh can be heard. "Well, for starters, I didn't care about helping Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis get their freaky family member back again." The crowd starts to boo. "And, as payback for what happened to MY UWA championship, here's what's going to happen… Heat Wave III, you and me, we're going to have a match!" The crowd cheers. "And I'm going to tell you how it's going to go…" He holds his hand up and the crowd goes silent. "I am trying to talk here, do you all mind?" The crowd suddenly boos again. "Now then…" The crowd goes quiet. "Samuel, you're going to enter first, creppy entrance, darkness, and the like, then I'm going to enter, gold lights, my name on the stage in balloons that I burst through… then, when we're both in the ring and ready, the bell is going to ring." He gets closer to Samuel. "We're going to have a GREAT match, an Instant Classic, dare I say the GREATEST OF ALL TIME! But then, BOOM!" He slaps his leg. "Dre-Kick! The cover, one…. Two… three, DIng! Ding! Ding!, your winner, ANTHONY FREAKING DRE! In the end, I WILL GO OVER!" The boos are deafening now. "I don't care about the rest of my talent anymore, I WILL GO OVER ALL OF THEM!" He looks out at the crowd. "I don't need you all anymore either!" The boos are deafening. "Now, ladies, Samuel, this interview, IS OVER!" He drops the mic, and picks up his stool. He leaves the ring with it.

Jess, Jasmine, and Callie all stand dumbfounded, while Samuel just chuckles.

"What the hell just happened?" Fangirl says.

"I, don't know…" Kiran is surprised as well.

"I think Anthony just let off a LOT of steam there, and I think he knows it too…" JJ says.

"Well, anyways, ladies and gentlemen, as the Batista sisters pack up shop here, I guess…"

Anthony is suddenly back in the ring, and as Samuel gets up to leave, is nearly laid out with a Dre-Kick, but he catches it, and laughs. Anthony bounces up and down, and goes for an enziguri, Samuel ducks and lets go. Anthony lands on his feet, and is dropped with the DIE! The crowd starts cheering.

"Listen… the crowd is CHEERING?" Fangirl is surprised.

"I… what does this mean for next week?" Kiran says.

"We will see you all next week with answers!" JJ says to close the show.

 **A/N: What JJ said!**


	10. Show 8

**A/N: Two more shows until Heat Wave, then it's ONWARD to Proving Ground!**

 **Fun Fact: This show is going up the day before my High School graduation! :D**

 **Also also, I don't know if I've done it yet, but a HUGE shout out to Epicone22/ Ash for helping me repackage Anthony Dre. I cannot wait to use this gimmick, and hopefully see it used in the future!**

Show 8:

Ready for War plays, and the crowd is crazy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, this is Ash here alongside my good buddy Ryder and my other not so good buddy Kiran! What a show we have for you guys tonight!"

"Yes Ash… to start us off, we have the 'advocate' for the Women's champion, Katie Dre, coming out to address what happened last week.

Stronger plays, and the crowd boos as Katie Dre makes her way to the ring.

"She turned on the UWA when she took out Evelyn while Nyx was defending her title." Ryder points out.

"Yep, and she's changed a lot since then! She's dyed her hair all black, and is wearing what looks like a formal dress."

Sure enough, she's wearing a black business attire dress.

Katie gets in the ring, and grabs a mic. The crowd boos, but not as loud as before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, WELCOME to the- "the boos are deafening. "Alright, that's how it's going to be?" The boos quiet down slowly. "Thank you, now, in case you all didn't see, that new girl, Ana, whatever, defeated our Women's champion." The crowd cheers. "You all cheer, but you all saw HOW Ana won." She points to the tron, and it is showing the moment where Cody Fireheart cut Nyx's arm open with the chalice.

"I call that dirty, and therefore, your winner by DQ was NYX ROSEWOOD!" The boos are deafening.

"Now, Nyx couldn't be here, as after that match, she collapsed backstage, and now, Ana, tonight, REVENGE is coming! I'm putting you in a match tonight, and you won't know your opponent, UNTIL THE MAIN EVENT!" The crowd is mixed. "Now then, enjoy the show…" She drops the mic and leaves to a mixed reaction.

"We have the WOMEN main eventing UWA here tonight!"

"Ahem, firstly, it's Ana Dracsu, Katie! And yes, she will be taking on an opponent of I'd assume Katie's choosing here tonight!" Ash says.

"Well, up next, The Monster's won last week against the Saint Boyz, now we find out who they'll be facing for the #1 contendership for the UWA tag team titles, it's time for a TAG TEAM MATCH!"

 **S** ierra

 **H** otel

 **I** ndigo **  
E** cho **  
L** ima **  
D** elta

THE NEW SHIELD!

Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim plays, and the crowd is mixed as they look around the arena. Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns are at the top of the arena, walking down the stairs through the waves of fans.

"The New Shield's Raptor and Aiden respectively, coming out for this match!"

"They do deserve a little something, Aiden took not one, but two ass kickings at May-Day, and is finally getting a payoff."

"And Raptor, he's just, Raptor."

"Now, who will they be facing?"

The crowd waits, and the lights go out.

"The electricity here really sucks…" Kiran says.

Your Soul is Mine by Mushroomhead plays, and the crowd POPS as two very tall and big men walk out.

"NO WAY! It's…"

"SYN! Avarice on the right, and Nemesis on the left!"

"UWA has really gone all out in this final season, pulling out the big guns!"

"Well, bigger at least."

"Anyways, the New Shield vs Syn, winners face the Monsters next week!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Aiden stares, terrified as hell, across the ring at both members of Syn, not knowing who he would want to fight, if either of them. He gulps as Nemesis, the bigger of the two, gets in over the top rope. Aiden circles very fast, trying to keep some distance between them. He slaps himself to hype himself, but is immediately shoulder tackled.

"JESUS CHRIST! That may have dislocated Aiden's shoulder!" Kiran shouts.

Aiden is clutching his shoulder on the apron. He looks up and sees Avarice looking down at him. Aiden gulps, as Nemesis puts the boot to his chin. Avarice tags in, and gets in slowly. Nemesis lines him up with an Irish Whip, and whips him into the body of Aiden! The crowd ohhs, as Aiden faceplants to the mat. Raptor is pacing on the apron. Avarice charges him, taking him off the apron. Raptor is bounced off the barricade.

"The New Shield have met their match, so much for dominance!" Ryder says.

Avarice turns around, and Aiden somehow hits an enziguri! He goes to tag Raptor, but he is not there. Aiden sees Raptor down on the floor and panics.

"Uh-oh Aiden…"

Aiden turns around into a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker from Avarice! The crowd ohhs as Aiden falls limp. Avarice drags his body towards Nemesis, and he tags him in. They lift Aiden up, and Avarice lifts him above his shoulders, hitting a Blockbuster, right into a spinebuster from Nemesis! The crowd pops, and Nemesis covers.

"One… Two…. Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow! Smart plan by Syn, they had surprise on their side, and they absolutely decimated the New Shield!" Kiran says.

"I am just a surprised as you are, and the Demon Warriors and Freelancers better look out, Syn is coming for those tag team titles!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, breaking news, Devan is cashing in HIS rematch clause, and at Heat Wave III, we will see Jason Sabre go one on one with the Monster Devan for the UWA championship!" Kiran says.

"That is a MONSTEROUS matchup!"

"But coming up next, Dan Riley, the UW champ, who hasn't had a legit title match since he faced Trivolt, comes out to address the title situation."

Help Is On The Way plays, and the crowd cheers as the UW champion makes his way down the ramp.

"A man whose career here started off kind of rough, but he found his footing, and has become one of the best UWA stars of all time." Kiran says.

Dan gets in the ring, and takes a mic. The crowd cheers as his music fades out.

"RILEY! RILEY! RILEY!" The crowd chants.

"Thank you, for the standing ovation." The crowd cheers. "However, it's not about me tonight, it's about who will be facing me! There are a handful of people who deserve a match against me for this title!" He holds it up to cheers.

"First, the man I defended against on the premier episode of this season, Trivolt." The crowd cheers. "But, he's sadly out of action for a while…" The crowd quietly boos.

"Then there's the man I faced last week, Eric Appelbaum." The crowd cheers, but not as loud as they did for Trivolt. "Yeah, he came back out of nowhere, and tried for this, and sadly failed." There is a mixed reaction.

"This bring me to Furno Moxley." The crowd is mixed. "He has screwed me out of many a matches, attacked the Saint Boyz and myself, and has been wanting a shot at this." He holds the belt up again. "Well, Mr. Moxley, you want a match, well at Heat Wave III, you'll get your shot. No backup from Reptor and Aden." The crowd chuckles a bit. "Just you and me, mono y mono!" The crowd cheers. "Until then." He drops his mic and leaves.

"Confident Dan Riley here tonight!" Ryder says.

"Calling out Furno like that is not really the best idea, but if he wants to, that's his call. We'll also see if Furno likes the 'no backup' idea." Ash says.

"Well, up next, we have Samuel, who is safely at home, wherever that is, and he will be answering questions about what happened last week…" Kiran says.

?:

Samuel is sitting in a room where a hanging light is all that can be seen aside from his face. He is chuckling to himself.

"Samuel, this is Kiran, and a lot of us want to know, what you think about what happened last week?"

Samuel stares down the hard camera.

"Well, Mr. Kiran, nothing that I didn't already. Anthony is a selfish asshole, who cares for no one and nothing but himself!" The crowd is kind of shook by that.

"Samuel, this is Ryder now, was what he said a couple weeks ago true, about what you did to Sara Lewis?"

Samuel grins.

"Ben Jones is dillusional. I'm not the only one who could drive someone like that mad. I have no comment on the matter Sir Ryder."

"Now this is Ash…"

"Ash, oh Ash, I already know what's going to be asked. Why do you call Anthony selfish, well, if he wasn't, he'd still be married wouldn't he?" The crowd ohhs at that.

"Um, no, that wasn't my question, mine was, do you think this match will be better than the match you had at May-Day?" The crowd ohhs.

Samuel chuckles.

"Funny thing Mr. Ashcatchem, I see the star ratings for matches, and mine with Devan and Judas got a not to great two stars. HOWEVER! Anthony did get that thing right, we are going to have a match that will rival that of Omega and Okada, all 4 of them. But the thing about that, it's not going to be the Dre-Kick, it'll be Anthony's time to… DIE!" He snaps at the camera, and it goes black.

Ringside:

"Well, strong words from Samuel, he and Anthony will fight in what they are both going to already call a Match of the Year candidate, I cannot wait for it." Kiran says.

"On that note, it is MAIN EVENT TIME already, as Ana Dracsu faces Katie's mystery opponent."

Bring Me To Life plays, and the crowd cheers as Ana walks out, chalice in her hands and Cody Fireheart by her side. She has a giant grin on her face.

"That chalice contains the blood of Nyx Rosewood, and maybe by the end of the night, whoever her opponent is, but I don't know yet…" Kiran says.

"It was disgusting last week, and hopefully this doesn't happen again."

Ana gets in the ring, and waits for her opponent.

The arena is silent in anticipation.

Lies by Evanescence plays, and the crowd is confused for a moment, but start to cheer as Sara Lewis walks to the stage!

"Well, a bold move by Katie, getting Sara involved of all people!" Ryder says.

"But, why?" Kiran asks.

"Don't know, but we're about to see a clash- "

Ana suddenly leaps over the top rope to the outside, taking out Sara Lewis!

"OHH!" Kiran shouts.

Ana comes up, screaming. She calls Cody over, and he lifts up Sara's wrist. He goes to cut at the wrist, but Sara fights out, locking in a version of Hell's Gate on Cody! Ana kicks Sara in the face, knocking her out. Ana hops on her good leg for a moment, and puts pressure on her other one. She picks up the chalice, cuts Sara's wrist with the edge, and lets a small amount of blood seep into the chalice. Ana helps her brother up to her feet, and the two walk out. Ana holds up one finger.

"I'm guessing, one more victim, but… Ana dodged a bullet, Sara looked ready to kick ass before this.

"I guess, no main event, but until next week, the go home show for Heat Wave!" Kiran says.

 **A/N:Aplogies for the shorter (And I mean MUCH SHORTER) show, but yep, I'm graduating High School tomorrow, and I'm going to be busy next week, so the go home show might be a VERY cut down show, ie match results and segments only, but there will be a FULL PPV! See you all then!**


	11. Show 9

**A/N: Welcome to the first UWA show since my Graduation, and the final show before Heat Wave III. Yes, this is going to be a very condensed show, but I will write a complete PPV! Enjoy!**

 **I do APPOLOGIZE, I had massive writers block, and couldn't motivate myself to write a full show. Heat Wave will be written in FULL! Thank you!**

Show 9:

*Ryder welcomes the show, he is joined by Fangirl and JJ at commentary this week

*We open with the finals of the tag team title #1 contender tournament. The Demon Warriors take on Syn.

After a tense back and forth with near fall after near fall, SYN wins after Nemesis pins Faolan off of the Syn Harvest! Syn vs The Freelancers for the UWA tag team titles.

*It is announced that Anthony and Samuel will sign a contract for their match at Heat Wave III.

*Nyx Rosewood returns, and is challenged by Ana again. Nyx accepts, and nothing else happens.

*Devan and Ryan Lewis with Ben Jones in their corner take on Jason Sabre and a returning Freddy Escobar!

After a tense back and forth between Devan and Jason for what seems like forever, Jason breaks loose and tags in Freddy to a HUGE pop. Freddy goes to town on Devan, vengeance for taking him out of action. He hits the Money Shot high knee, and Devan is kneeling, but Ryan takes out Freddy with a wicked clothesline. Jason gets in and takes out Devan, and doesn't leave, causing a DQ loss. Devan and company retreat as Jason checks on Freddy.

Those two are ready for their clash at Heat Wave.

*Furno Moxley personally comes out (on his own) to accept the UW championship match, and says he can win without the help of the New Shield. Dan comes out, they go back and forth, and it ends with Dan holding the UW title in Furno's face.

*Anthony and Samuel sign their contract for their match.

Both cut promos that take deep shots at each other's personal lives (Anthony's marriage falling apart, Samuel's very creepy past, Anthony putting the company OVER his family, how Samuel 'cowardly' put a dent in Anthony's skull, etc.)

Both sign, and Anthony jumps the table in anger, Samuel fends him off, and Anthony is laid out with the DIE! Samuel stands tall to cheers.

End of show…

UWA Championship: Devan vs Jason Sabre (C)

UW Championship: Furno Moxley vs Dan Riley (C)

UWA Tag Team Championships: Syn vs The Freelancers (C)

UWA Women's Championship: Ana vs Nyx Rosewood (C)

Anthony Dre vs Samuel

The Demon Warriors vs The New Shield

Jason Malice vs Judas

Freddy Escobar vs Ryan Lewis

 **See you all at Heat Wave!**


	12. The UWA Press Conference

**A/N: No cheesy Authors note, though I recommend reading this whole thing from start to finish!**

?

Anthony Dre was standing in front of a mirror somewhere. He was dressed in a super nice tuxedo with a white dress shirt, gray jacket, and a tie to match. His hair was trimmed and slicked back. He was taking super deep breaths, and his hands were trembling. He found a bottle of medicine to help him with that, and popped a couple of them (relax, it's all good). He sipped his water, and walked towards a curtain. A man was standing at a podium with a microphone set up at it, and people were in the crowd, mostly news outlets, and a few owners of other wrestling companies and some talent, plus the hardcore wrestling fans.

"Now, here to address the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, the owner, Anthony Dre!"

Renegade by Daughtry plays, and the people applaud him.

Anthony comes out, smiling and waving, but definitely trying to force it. He gets to the podium, and the music stops.

"Hello everyone, fellow owners, competitors, and news outlets, and welcome again to the UWA press conference. Um…" He pauses, feeling a sea of many different emotions. Camera flashes snap him back to reality.

"The Ultimate Wrestling Alliance started a few years ago as, nothing. It was just an idea that I had written down, with some pretty awful ideas in it." He pauses. "It was essentially backyard wrestling. But I stumbled across a website for this company known as Strong Style Wrestling, and decided to try my luck in the world. I got accepted a week later, and was training for a debut. It was lackluster, and I really didn't feel like I would get past just being a competitor. I stuck around, but the idea always lingered for creating a company." He paused again.

"A few weeks later, I decided to make that idea a reality." The audience applauded a little bit. "I created the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance using talent from all over the states and world like, CJ Hawk, Jason Sabre, Ben Jones, Ryan and Sara Lewis, The Freelancers, David Knot, Dan Riley, The Batista Sisters, and SO many others that I should have realized I had and could have used." He nods to all the competitors. "However, I have to thank one very personally, for helping me get my start in this line of work. His name may be Trivolt in the ring, but he's Trey Irving to me. When I started, he was one of my first opponents, and who would have thought we'd be slugging it out in some of the best matches the Wrestling Federation Alliance has ever seen!" He gets more applause.

"That's where this conference will jolt to a hault… Over the past couple years, UWA has been nowhere to be seen… I made a promise to prove mainly to someone that I still had the ability to put on some shows, and that I wasn't just a one hit wonder, but here we are, and UWA is basically on its deathbed."

"When I'm not doing this, I'm focusing on other things, like life, and I'm even going back to school, which is one reason why I'm not seen as much. I have friends that I don't get to see much anymore that I take advantage of every chance I get to talk to them, and I always forget to write. Then, when I did sit down to write, I couldn't find the motivation to continue, so I'd distract myself, and never get to it. I had talent going to other promotions and doing a hell of a lot better than I could have done for them, and…" He started tearing up. "I think this is it…"

The audience is silent, no cameras are flashing, and all eyes are on Anthony Dre.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I'd like to thank men like, Freddy Escobar, Jason Sabre, Adrian Watts, Levi- The Great, Detrick Cyrus, Eric Appelbaum, Both Batista sisters, and that son of a bitch Trey Irving for a hell of a run." He pauses one more time.

"As of today, I am officially disbanding the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance." Everyone looks in shock. "Thank you…" The press start asking lots of questions as Anthony heads to the back.

X.x.x

He is greeted behind the curtain by Cynthia! She sees his face, and he finally tears up. She embraces him, and he accepts it, and hugs her back. They let go, and Katie comes from further down the hall, and Anthony runs to hug his daughter. Anthony can't hold back, he starts to audibly cry, and he stands up, sharing a group hug with his family.

"What now?" Cynthia asks after a moment.

Anthony wipes his tears, and smiles at her.

"Whatever happens, just happens, because regardless of this, you'll be my queen," He brings Cynthia closer. "You'll be my princess," He brings Katie closer. "And I will be Anthony Freaking Dre."

 **A/N: Yep, it's official, I've closed the door on my UWA writing career. I've been thinking about this for a while anyways, and realized it was finally time to end it. I could have just came out and said it, but I feel like this was a better way to do it. Hope you enjoyed, and while I may not see you next time, I'll see you all sometime in the future. Thank you.**

 **-Foxxer1999**


End file.
